Sonic the Hedgehog: 25 Years Later
by ShadowPsychez
Summary: After a vortex sends Sonic to the future he sees the world has changed and that a familiar threat has came back to make Sonic's life more complicated than it was before.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This is a story that I have planned for a while since I'm a Sonic fan I feel like its appropriate to begin writing stories about the blue hedgehog  
with the speed of sound so without further ado lets begin.

 **(Universe is set in the Archie Comicverse Pre-Genesis Wave Era)**

 **Chapter 1: Familiar Faces, whole new world.**

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters have been fighting Doctor Eggman for years but his most recent plan to go back in time to take over the world and  
this was the final straw for the team they needed to hunt Eggman down and put him away for good before he creates a dimensional paradox which  
will destroy the multiverse.

"Sonic be careful we'll keep artillery away from you just deal with Eggman and get out." Sally demanded.

"Heh don't worry princess I've been waiting for this moment for years." Sonic replied in his usual cocky attitude.

Sally gave a sad smile at Sonic which he noticed and turned around to Sally holding her hands with a reassuring smile.

"Sal. I'll be fine when I get back I may settle down for a while." He said with a grin.

"You better return hero." She replied.

Sonic and Sally kissed but was quickly ended when Tails entered the room looking for Sonic.

"Okay Sonic the Tornado's ready we better go." said Tails.

"Right got it buddy be there in a moment." Sonic replied.

Sally blushed a little bit that they got caught but thankfully Tails was sweet enough to not mock his adoptive brother.

"I love you Sal." He quickly said before following Tails.

Sally stood there by herself as she looked down sadly, she remembers having been rescued by the freedom fighters and having been de-robotized thanks to Sonic and them having gotten closer the past few weeks before the eventual new plan conducted by Doctor Eggman.

"I love you too." She said to herself quietly before sitting down not saying a word.

 **(Eggman's Empire)**

Sonic and Tails were hovering over the heavy fire as Tails was dodging every rocket flying towards him.

"Okay Sonic I along with the others will keep you covered now go." Tails ordered.

"Heh see ya buddy." Sonic replied.

He gave him a wave which made Tails feel a bit uncomfortable but he threw that feeling away giving him a thumbs up and Sonic started freefalling downwards which as  
the Freedom Fighter predicted would make everything in the area go straight for the freefalling hedgehog which the team began shooting at the rockets and missiles  
raining upon him. They kept this going till Sonic landed on the ground and began speeding around everywhere destroying the anti-air militia giving the team in flight  
a perfect fighting chance.

"Good job Sonic now we have 5 minutes to find Eggman." Rotor said through the radio.

"Oh don't worry Rotor knowing the Egghead I already know where he is." Sonic replied.

Sonic looked up at the tower with the insignia and gave his signature grin.

"On top of the tower." He and Rotor said in unison.

Sonic ran past several battle bots which were shooting at him but they were pumped full of lead thanks to Team Dark's robot killing machine E-123 Omega.

"Doctor Eggman your time has come!" The robot preached.

Sonic wasted no time in running up the massive tower dodging the several traps raining down upon him and crashed through the glass where much to his surprise  
Doctor Eggman was standing there with a massive smile on his face which annoyed Sonic who jumped towards the man but was unable to realise it was a trap and he  
was grabbed by Metal Sonic crashing through the ground and dragging Sonic straight underground where he saw the machine Doctor Eggman was working on.

"Ah Sonic so you can to see your existence disappear once I enter this machine I will bring my empire through and destroy Mobius and rebuild it in my own image."  
Eggman laughed.

Sonic was pinned down by Metal Sonic who was staring down Sonic while doing so.

"You insane lunatic Eggman you'll destroy every if you...argh...go in there." Sonic grunted in pain.

Doctor Eggman didn't listen to Sonic as he began slowly approaching the portal placing his hand through it slowly, with desperation in his mind every went slow as he  
thought about his friends, the world and especially Sally as a tear went down his eye he used the E.M.P chip that Rotor made to shut Metal Sonic down and Sonic  
charged at Eggman with the sound barrier causing the machine to malfunction with Eggman phasing out of this reality. The energy took a tool on Sonic as he fell back  
onto the frame looking into the swirling vortex as it became unstable.

"Guy's I stopped Eggman how is...the world." He said exhausted.

"It looks like the world is safe everything's been taken care of." Rotor replied.

Sonic grunted as he positioned himself differently and proceeded to continue the call.

"Rotor can you...put Sally on call?" He asked.

"Everyone is on a loud call so she can hear you too." Rotor replied.

Sonic laughed which made him groan in pain but he continued.

"I'm too tired guys I don't think I'm gonna make it the machines about to explode you best get out of here before this place collapses on itself." He said weakly.

Sally heard this and ran straight to the control room in a panic.

"Sonic no you have to get out of there!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Trust me Sal I would love nothing more but I got exposed to the machines power and I feel like my energy has been drained." He replied coughing.

Sally began to tear up as she was in complete hysteria.

"Sonic! You can't give up!" Tails replied.

"You guys its been great knowing you for the years we have trying to beat that Eggman...ugh." Sonic grunted.

Suddenly the entire empire starting crashing down as the vortex's energy was causing everything to disappear.

"Sally...take care of yourself...I love you." Sonic finished.

"Please Sonic..." She stuttered.

Suddenly the whole area was engulfed in a purple blast as the entire area began collapsing on itself and then nothing. Sonic's radio signal was cut signifying his final  
words to the group which everyone was looking down in horror.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed.

Sally fell to her knees in horror as she held her stomach as tears poured from her eyes which Rotor tried to support her from fainting onto the ground, he looked outside  
at the purple hue.

"Thank you Sonic for everything." He said quietly.

 **(Somewhere in an unknown period of time)**

The remnants of the vortex threw Sonic along with the wreckage that came with him and he fell straight down into the soil unconscious thanks to the vortex's energy  
taking a toll on him, he was approached by several individuals who were in the area.

"This guy looks hurt he needs medical attention." A girl said.

Sonic slowly returning to reality for a moment saw an echidna girl with pink hair and a chameleon girl, he slowly raised his hand which the echidna girl held but  
Sonic could only mutter one word.

"Sally." Was all he could say before he passed out again.

This left both of the girls stunned but they didn't ask questions they picked up Sonic and carried him to somewhere safe.

* * *

Hopefully this is good for a first chapter I was really interested in the Mobius 25 Years Later arc when I was younger but I decided to change it up a bit so it fits in the  
natural continuity of the Archieverse.

I hope you all enjoyed it and more will come soon

* * *

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Decided to release two chapters back to back since I have gained the writers bug back so to recap Sonic has been sent to an alternate reality  
now he has to figure out what the hecks going on so without further ado lets begin.

 **Chapter 2: Questions and Answers**

Sonic was slowly regaining his vision again still seeing darkness all he could hear was some voices in the background.

"What do you mean he said my mothers name?" A girl asked.

"Its true Alicia he grabbed my hand like he needed help and he said your majesties name." Another voice said.

"Then we need to question him Lara-Su when he awakens and where is Salma ugh did she leave with Rutan again?!" Alicia exclaimed.

On cue they began to hear groaning as Sonic held his head which Lara-Su ran up to him making sure Sonic was okay holding his other hand in  
curiosity and concern.

"What...happened?" He asked still weak.

"We saw you arrive through a purple portal in the sky you suffered slight injuries so we brought you here to recover." Lara-Su explained.

Sonic's eyes still blurry averted to Alicia as he was confused.

"Sally?" He asked.

Alicia looked surprised but was getting annoyed by how she was confused for her mother.

"How do you know my mother?" She asked.

Sonic looked up in shock which made Lara-Su and Alicia flinch when he stood up.

"Wait mother? What year is this?" He asked.

"You stupid? Its the year 3261." Alicia insulted.

Sonic sat down his heart sank in the shock and realised he has went forward in time instead of dying he's went 25 years through time.

"So Sally managed to move on? That's good." He thought to himself with a sad smile.

Sonic stood up and looked outside seeing that the worlds changed seeing he was standing in old knothole and witnessing the new one.

"I guess Nicole made the new city even greater." He said.

"It seems like a dump to me." Alicia mumbled.

Lara-Su looked up in confusion at how he knew of the A.I

"Wait you know the Nicole A.I?" She asked.

"Of course I helped a little with her personality." He replied

Alicia scoffed not believing him as she drank some water while Lara-Su was still curious of the blue hedgehog.

"Whats your name stranger?" Lara-Su asked.

"Oh sorry my name Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He introduced.

Lara-Su gasped holding her mouth while Alicia dropped her glass shattering it and walked up to him with an angry stare.

"That's not funny you are not the hero of Mobius who defeated that maniac 25 years ago today!" She yelled.

"Look if you don't believe me take me to your mother only she would know." Sonic suggested.

"Look we can both take him Alicia we were trained by my mother and my father." Lara-Su said with a grin.

Alicia sighed really not wanting to deal with any of Sonic's problems but went along with it.

"Fine but we're watching you blue hedgehog." Alicia grunted.

 **(Old Knothole)**

Sonic walked outside the house looking around seeing some villagers farming and gathering water it was peaceful and he took a collective smell of fresh air which made  
him super relaxed but then his hero instinct kicked in once he realized something was horribly wrong and his instinct was right when he saw several cloaked soldiers  
shoving villagers over at gunpoint.

"By the orders of Lien-Da we are placing this village under the rule of the Dark Brotherhood." A soldier ordered

Sonic growled remembering these foul soldiers causing a lot of problems for the Freedom Fighters and that they still remain drives him insane to the core.

"How we gonna leave now if the whole village is under siege?" Lara-Su asked.

"Don't worry I can handle this." Sonic growled.

Alicia was about to interfere but saw the blue hedgehog clench his fists in anger and left him alone.

"Hey dark wusses over here!" Sonic yelled.

The brotherhood averted their attention to Sonic who was staring at them with hell intent as he was prepared to attack them.

"Oh look here folks a brave one well blue boy try your best...argh" He ate those words when Sonic rushed him at full speed.

"You messed with the wrong hedgehog!" He growled.

The soldier fell to the ground and Sonic was quickly surrounded by the rest of them which wasn't a problem as he cracked his knuckles and created a dust storm using his speed which he used to pick off all of the soldiers except for one who was cowering away.

"Hey you rookie! Tell your brotherhood that Sonic the Hedgehog is alive and willing to kick their butts back into their hiding hole again!" He yelled.

The rookie then panicked and nodded quickly running away leaving the villagers and especially the girls stunned.

"Its...really him isn't it...that's the hero of Mobius." Lara-Su was speechless.

Alicia was more surprised than Lara-Su was and when Sonic approached the two of them she couldn't help herself but hug the blue hedgehog while shedding a small  
tear leaving Sonic confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Its really you!" She exclaimed.

Sonic chuckled a little bit but what he heard next would shake his heart to the core.

"Papa...its really you." She finished.

 **(Knothole Kingdom 10 Minutes Later)**

Through the years Sally Acorn managed to rule as Queen by herself without the need of a king thanks to her brother helping her out with royal duties till she became an  
independent leader many people tried to take her hand but she refused she would remain like this to her grave if she had too. She was interrupted from her work from a  
clearly older Rotor holding a small baby in his arm.

"Sorry to barge in your majesty but my grandchild needs a babysitter and Lara-Su is nowhere to be seen once again I'm sorry." He explained quickly.

"No need for formalities between friends Rotor and sure take all the time you need." She smiled.

"If I'm not there I hope the festival is goes well I'm sure he will be happy with it." Rotor finished before leaving.

Sally waved him goodbye before returning to her study room where she saw Shadow walk past giving her a small nod before continuing.

"Shadow I have a bad feeling so can you tell the guards to keep a good eye out tonight?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

Sally continued back to her study room where she was practising a speech to say to her people but her head turned to a picture frame of her and Sonic that was taken years ago which helped her encourage her thoughtfulness in her speech but before she could say anything Elias her brother knocked peeking in looking spooked.

"Oh hello Elias are you okay you look a bit stunned." She asked

"You...you may need to come to the throne room sis...there's someone here to meet you." He said gulping from the awkwardness.

"Okay?" She was confused with his behaviour.

She got up and left the room with Elias looking at the picture of Sally and Sonic.

"How?"

* * *

So far I'm enjoying writing this story and I hope its been a good read for you lot out there

With nothing more to say I hope you enjoyed and more will come soon

* * *

Chapter 3: The Future That Holds


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) I couldn't end it with the last one for the night I had to continue this writers bugs crazy so with coming into this new universe Sonic appears  
to need more answers than questions for his predicament so without further ado lets begin.

 **Chapter 3: The future that holds**

 **(Old Knothole several minutes earlier)**

Sonic stood there completely taken aback by what Alicia just called him. Lara-Su was surprised by how Alicia was acting since judging by her attitude before she's never referred to some as her father.

"Did...did you just call me...Papa?" Sonic asked.

Alicia couldn't help herself again and hugged Sonic again leaving him confused and shaken.

"I guess you need some explaining to do Alicia." Lara-Su said with a playful attitude.

"Yes please that would be great thank you." Sonic said in an awkward tone.

Alicia sniffed wiping her noise as she released her grip from the blue hedgehog.

"My...my mother was with child...before you 'died' I came early due to her grief I was lucky to survive." She explained.

"My goodness I didn't think...sorry." Sonic apologized.

"Don't be sorry father I finally got to meet you but now we must go to mother to explain to her about the new threat." Alicia finished.

"I can carry one of you guys at a time there in a flash if it'll make it easier?" He offered.

Lara-Su jumped at the chance and ran towards him.

"Um sorry I'm kind of of a big fan of you." She nervously explained her behaviour.

Sonic giggled a bit and put a hand on her shoulder leaving Alicia laughing a bit off her friends behaviour.

"I should probably take Alicia first I'm sure her mothers worried sick." He joked.

Alicia huffed crossing her arms at such a humiliating comment.

"Haha come on Alicia we'll be there in a moment notice." He finished.

He picked her up and quickly zoomed off leaving the villagers surprised and Lara-Su with a smile on her face.

 **(Knothole Kingdom)**

A guard was messing around with a deck of cards which quickly blew away with the wind when Sonic and Alicia arrived leaving the guard slack jawed.

"I'll be right back." He said quickly.

He zoomed back to Old Knothole to pick up Lara-Su and quickly returned with the echidna girl who was shaking from adrenaline going through her body.

"That! Was! Awesome!" She shouted out.

"Princess Alicia...is...is that?" The guard asked.

"Keep it a secret please Jeeves I want my mother to see this." Alicia replied.

The guard looked at Sonic who gave him a wave with his two fingers leaving the guard stunned as Sonic walked in along with the two girls.

"Lets go father before we attract too much attention." She said as she raised her hood up.

Alicia rushed through the crowd along with the other two but closed her eyes in annoyance when someone called out her name.

"Alicia hope you're looking forward to ze festival." An older Antoine D'Coolette said to her.

"Uh yeah uncle Antoine I need to see my mother for an important message." She replied hating to sound rude to him.

"Oh qui definitely take care." He said before returning to the crowd.

Alicia looked around unable to find where Sonic was but then someone tapped her shoulder who appeared to be Sonic wear a jacked and a hat which Lara-Su bought him.

"I'll look to obvious out in the open so I had to get a disguise." He answered her question.

"I suppose its a good thing we have a bit of a walk." Alicia replied.

They walked for a few minutes before they approached the big castle which made Sonic look in awe but then he looked ahead and saw Shadow and Elias walking down  
the steps to greet Alicia and Lara-Su.

"I hope my niece is doing well." Elias joked.

"I'm fine uncle look I need to speak with mother its important." Alicia impatiently said.

Shadow looked over seeing Sonic in his disguise.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked threateningly.

"Okay uncle and Shadow prepare yourselves." She finished.

Sonic sighed and took off his hat which left Elias and Shadow stunned but was quickly overshadowed by Alicia butting in again.

"Look get mother please uncle?" She asked.

Elias nodded and rushed inside quickly while Shadow gave a rare smile on his face which spooked the others.

"Nothing puts you down does it." Shadow commented.

"Nice to see you too." Sonic joked.

"We should go in father I think mother needs to see you after all this time." Alicia butted in.

"I'll stay out here with Shadow to make sure nothing bad happens." Lara-Su replied.

Alicia nodded while she and Sonic walked into the castle with Shadow still keeping his eye on Sonic.

 **(Inside the castle, present time)**

Sally walked down the long stairway with her brother following her still stunned from the incident beforehand with Sally turning around to question her brother again when  
they both stopped walking down.

"You're bothering me a little Elias whats the issue?" She asked.

"You'll see when you enter the throne room." He insisted on keeping the secret.

Sally grunted as she continued through the hallway till she eventually entered the throne room seeing her daughter approaching her alongside Sonic with his hat on. She was happy to see her daughter safe and sound but her eye looked at Sonic with his hat on.

"Alicia? Who's that with you?" She asked.

"Mother prepare yourself." Alicia said quietly.

Sonic sighed as he slowly took his hat off letting his quills go as he took off his jacket too. Sally said nothing as she was frozen in disbelief as Shadow and Lara-Su walked in as they walked into the awkward situation.

"S-Sonic...It can't be." Sally said weakly.

"Hi Sal...its nice to...see you again." Sonic said unable to compose his words.

Sally couldn't help it anymore and ran straight towards Sonic while tears began pouring out of her eyes as she grabbed Sonic in a massive hug as she began sobbing uncontrollably with Sonic attempting to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Sal for everything." He said feeling bad.

"Sniff...don't be you're alive...that's good enough for me." She said trying to compose herself.

Sonic couldn't help himself anymore as he held Sally letting loose his own tears as he held Sally longer in his arms, he felt horrible being gone for so long even if it wasn't his fault for why it happened.

"We should...talk more later." She said breathing heavily to calm down.

"That sounds nice." Sonic replied with a smile.

Alicia smiled at seeing them reunite but her smile quickly disappeared when she realised that they had bad news thankfully Lara-Su decided to explain everything.

"We encountered the dark brotherhood when we were on our way here I think Lien-Da might have returned to Knothole with spies." Lara-Su explained the best she could.

"Its a good thing then that I had the instinct to increase the guards tonight for the festival." Sally sighed with relief.

"I'm gonna get a change of clothes these are filthy." Alicia said before leaving the throne room.

Everyone else left the throne room besides Sally and Sonic who stood there for a good minute before finally saying something.

"We should talk in the office." Sally suggested scratching her cheek awkwardly.

"Uh...yeah...okay." He replied scratching his quills.

They both walked together up the stair while Shadow and Lara-Su watched them go up and locked the castle doors to prevent anyone getting out or in.

 **(Outside the castle doors)**

"I never thought she would return." Shadow said with bit of an angry look.

"You two had a fling for a while didn't you before she disappeared." Lara-Su commented.

Shadow nodded as he fixed his wrist bracelets and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Nevertheless I'm not holding back she killed Rouge and destroyed Omega after it happened I have nothing but contempt for her." He replied.

"I wouldn't mind taking a swing at her myself." Lara-Su said jokingly.

Shadow gave a small grin of amusement to Lara-Su's joke.

"Where's Knuckles and Julie-Su anyway I haven't seen them in the crowd at all." Shadow asked.

Lara-Su sighed disappointed that her parents once again have not turned up again to the festival with Shadow noticing her deflated attitude.

"Honestly why bother having a child if you don't bother with 'em." He grunted.

"I can say the same to you Shadow." A woman's voice said from the bushes.

Shadow and Lara-Su quickly turned to the voice as the woman walked out with a seductive look on her face.

"Lien-Da!"

* * *

Hopefully gonna make the next few chapters more action orientated because these were just set up chapters to get started on so thank you for reading.

Hope you enjoyed and more will come soon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Old Habits Die Hard


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Last chapter left off with Sonic reuniting with his friends and heading on their way to the storm dominion to stop the threat of a future war so  
without further ado lets begin.

 **(01/05/2019) Update: Unfortunately due to some mishaps from the site and from yours truly a chapter had to be cut out to sort out the issue so if anyone's lost send me**  
 **a PM I'll explain it to you because I work hard on my chapters and with alot going on in my personal life I can't remember a lot of what I wrote a while back so I am**  
 **sorry for any issues.**

Chapter 4: Old Habits Die Hard

 **(Flashback)**

It was weeks after ending the first battle with Sally being de-robotized and the entire world was restored to being organics again, the echidnas returned after their disappearance and the freedom fighters were able to celebrate their greatest victory...well almost.

"I'm sorry Sonic my daughter doesn't want to see you. The king said quite sternly.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"She...just needs time but In my opinion I think its best if you don't come back for a while." The king replied.

Sonic had enough of the king having it out for him and could only grunt at the King leaving the castle while Elias looked at his father with an angry look following Sonic out  
the castle walls.

"I'm sorry about my father his senility is getting worse than I imagined." Elias apologized.

"Its okay Elias I understand I think I just need a vacation." Sonic replied.

"Well maybe visit Monkey Khan's world for a bit hear its thriving and the foods good." Elias suggested.

"I might just do that. Take care of yourself Elias and make sure Sally's okay." Sonic finished as he ran out of the city leaving a dust cloud.

Before Elias walked back in Sally walked outside visibly depressed.

"Where is Sonic?" She asked.

"He's left knothole for a few days." Elias replied.

"Sometimes I wish father would shut his mouth." She growled.

She stormed out of the castle as Megan and Alicia Acorn walked out seeing Sally walk away while Elias walked in shaking his head.

 **(End of Flashback)**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were slowly approaching the storm dominion seeing the temple covered in snow as it appeared to be undisturbed as Tails began a scan to  
search for any signs of traps in the area but surprisingly none were found so Sonic made an opportunity to skydive down landing perfectly on a decayed statue and  
eventually the ground with Tails and Knuckles following.

"Okay I'm gonna head inside keep an eye out for me guys." Sonic said.

"Maybe I should go inside with you Sonic could be an ambush waiting to happen in there." Tails recommended.

Knuckles nodded as he rested his body against the door frame and Sonic didn't say anything to keep Tails back as he knew the fox would stubbornly fight back against  
his words.

"Keep an eye out Knux." Sonic said before walking in.

"Way ahead of you there." He replied.

Sonic and Tails walked inside seeing the age of the architecture with flimsy wood panels and visible light coming from the roof. Sonic was heavily conflicted seeing this  
having been worn down from the years that he has not spent on this planet as he was about to investigate more several ninjas walked into the room which made the duo  
go straight into their fighting stances.

"Calm yourselves we mean no harm." One said.

"We merely want to take you to the Bride." Another said.

"She's been waiting years for you blue hedgehog." A third said.

The trio of ninjas walked through the doors which Sonic and Tails followed them through seeing that they were rebuilding their temple again but that wasn't going to  
distract them from the main mission especially the one they came to see who was turned away from them.

"Your holiness we bring the blue hedgehog to you." A ninja said.

"Hedgehog? Sonic the Hedgehog died years ago that's impossible." A voice grunted.

"We assure you, it is him exactly how you described it." The ninja replied.

The character grunted once again and turned around showing a not so heavily aged Conquering Storm turning around as her stern look turned into a surprised one  
the same went for Sonic who couldn't believe he was looking at her.

"Sonic?" She asked.

"Conquering Storm?" He replied.

 **(Flashback)**

With Sonic taking the offer of a vacation he decided to visit Monkey Khan's homeland where he could at least attempt to get some serenity even if its home to his  
girlfriends ex-boyfriend thankfully though Khan welcomed the blue hedgehog with open arms and let him stay here for a bit.

"So how's Sally?" Khan asked.

"I don't know Ken after saving her she seems to not want anything to do with me her fathers not helping either." Sonic explained.

"So you came here to try and gather your bearings before the eventual next plot to take over the world?" Khan asked.

"Sounds about right." Sonic joked.

Both he and Khan had a good talk and jokes like they were best buddies until a ninja dropped outside Khan's domain.

"Master Khan we have a letter designated for a Sonic the Hedgehog." The ninja said.

Sonic stood up walking over to the ninja seeing the letter in his hand before being given to him. The ninja made a quick getaway before Sonic could ask anything so he  
read the letter which bore the Raiju clan insignia.

"Its Conquering Storm she wants to see me again." Sonic said.

"Didn't you two have a thing after we saved Knothole?" Khan asked.

"Yes only a small one but now I want to know how she found me here." Sonic said with a concerned tone.

"Well you know where to find me if anything happens good luck." Khan finished.

Sonic sped off to the Raiju clan's temple till he stopped seeing all the ninjas bow down to his presence which confused him till he walked inside where he saw the place  
dimly lit and no one else was in the temple other than him and Conquering Storm.

"Hello Sonic." She smiled.

"Look Storm what we had was fun but I didn't come here to reignite the flame." Sonic tried to explain.

"Oh I'm aware why you are here blue. Your girlfriend doesn't want anything to do with you and her father is being stubborn as ever." She explained for him.

She moved her finger slowly down to arm to his hand and Sonic was struggling to cope in this environment.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I know a lot of things, whats the point being a ninja if you can't hide?" She asked in a rhetorical sense.

She inched closer to Sonic as he slightly gulped he wanted to do something but his body was completely frozen up.

"It'll be fine these things take...time." She finished.

Like she couldn't control herself she raised her lips to his and slightly pecked them making Sonic blush in embarrassment but like his body was telling him what to do he  
continue as he kissed her properly, the feeling of guilt and dread seeping away...for now.

 **(Back at Knothole)**

Sally slowly walked through the city with the feeling of numerous eyes gazed upon her as she rubbed her arm in an attempt to shake off that feeling, it felt like the world  
was against her but the looks given to her was sadness and concern.

"Sally wait up!" Rotor yelled.

Sally turned around looking at one of her oldest friends with a sad look on her face.

"Rotor what have I done?" She asked.

"You've done nothing Sally you just need time." He reassured her.

"I need to go to the Doctors I've been feeling sick for the past few days can you come with me?." She asked.

"Of course Sally anything for you." He said happily.

 **(Several minutes later)**

"I'm...I'm what?" Sally asked appearing mortified.

"From the looks of things and these results you're expecting, may I ask who's the other parent?" The doctor asked.

"We'd like to keep it private doctor." Rotor jumped in.

The doctor couldn't say anything to the Princess to get an answer so he nodded and gave her the results and both Sally and Rotor left.

"Sally? We need to tell Sonic." Rotor said.

"Not yet...he's not here and won't be for a while." She said.

"Your father again." Rotor said knowing it had something to do with him

"I'll tell him if I decide to keep it Rotor that's my final answer." She finished walking off leaving Rotor.

 **(Back to Sonic and Conquering Storm)**

Like a rabid bunch of animals Sonic and Conquering Storm were getting into each other way to much so much so that several ninjas and even her associates were taking a peek to see the commotion.

"Storm...I think we should stop." Sonic said managing to take a breath.

"Shut up and just kiss me you fool." She arrogantly replied.

They continued to kiss more till a knock was heard from the temple doors as they opened Tails appeared stunned by what he seen.

"Tails?!"

 **(End of Flashback)**

Conquering Storm walked up to Sonic getting a good look out of him not caring that Tails was there seeing Storm inspecting him, this went on for way to long till she  
eventually stopped.

"How are you this young?" She asked.

"I should say the same to you." He replied.

"Mine is a simple transgression we found a source to decrease our aging to keep our bodies into peak fighting condition, now whats your reason?" She asked.

"Unintentional time travel through a vortex or what everyone calls my sacrifice." He replied.

Storm laughed at his response.

"Nothing puts you down does it blue?" She replied smiling stroking his face.

"Ugh that nickname." Tails said to himself.

Storm ignored him and continued the conversation.

"So what are you doing here Sonic and Tails?" She asked.

"Well its to do with the Dark Brotherhood, we have reason to believe they are about to initiate another war soon." Tails explained.

"That doesn't surprise me honestly thank you Tails." She replied.

Sonic walked up to Storm who was visibly bothered remembering when she was partially robotized till Sonic stopped Eggman.

"Storm we need support from your clan so we need to head out soon before they arrive here." Sonic said.

Conquering Storm hugged Sonic for a moment leaving him a bit embarrassed and Tails rolled his eyes.

"Okay lets go."

* * *

I decided to give Conquering Storm a bit of character since I felt each one of them prior were planks of wood completely uninteresting so sorry if they aren't who you  
remember them to be. Also I know this was flashback central without saying so next chapter will have a few flash back scenes interjecting with the present moments  
either way I hope you enjoyed and more will come soon.

* * *

Chapter 5: Stories to Tell


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Apologies for the long wait folks I fell to a chest infection and a cold so I was bedridden for a few days but I feel comfortable and healthy enough  
to make another chapter this time I will only be using flashbacks once in this chapter for an epilogue to the chapter which I may make a recurring thing so without  
further ado lets begin.

 **Chapter 5: Stories to Tell**

 **(Freedom Fighter HQ)**

Sally stood outside waiting for Sonic and his friends to return back to the headquarters holding a cup of tea while the steam blew with the wind as she  
took a sip every few seconds till she saw Julie-Su walk up towards her with a smile.

"Its surreal seeing Sonic again after all this time." She commented.

"Can imagine how I feel I thought I lost him." Sally replied.

"I know Sally but try and keep a cool head around him everything's changed and I think he knows that." Julie-Su suggested.

"Its just kind of hard especially since he's aware now of Alicia and the threat of impending war." Sally replied.

Before they could continue their talk they saw the Tornado approaching them as they saw the plane land they saw Sonic and his friends with Conquering Storm who had  
accompanied them back to help with the imminent war.

"I...don't...believe it." Sally said quietly.

Conquering Storm jumped off the plane and patted herself down as she looked around without turning her head till she saw Sonic jump off the plane walking towards the  
two woman looking at Storm in shock.

"I managed to convince Storm to join us for the war now we just need the others to do the same." Sonic said quickly.

Conquering Storm walked next to Sonic with a small grin on her face while Sally scowled at her slightly looking away.

"Just call if you need me blue." She said before walking away.

Conquering Storm grinned at the queens expense as she entered the headquarters leaving the group outside in a feeling of awkward atmosphere before Sonic broke the  
atmosphere.

"So uh yeah if you need me to do anything just let me know." Sonic commented.

"Actually Sonic I have been picking up readings of a Chaos Emerald we need as soon as possible take Knuckles with you please." Julie-Su asked.

"A Chaos Emerald? Absolutely ma'am." Sonic replied with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Sonic walked up to Knuckles to tell him about the emerald and they both walked away while Tails walked towards the two women after giving his plane some maintenance.

"That was something...anyways have you seen Shadow he still hasn't arrived yet." Julie-Su asked.

"I haven't heard anything from him other than Sonic telling me he went to find your half sister." Tails replied.

"Sounds like a trap you should probably go find him Tails I'm concerned for his safety my sister is no pushover." Julie-Su suggested.

While she and Tails were discussing this Sally walked away in deep thought and conflicting feelings she knows that Sonic cannot stay here and has to eventually return  
to his own timeline but she can't help but feel like she'd lose him for the 3rd time in her life.

"Julie-Su. Miles, I'll be in the HQ when you are finished I need to put the others too work." Sally ordered.

Both the fox and echidna bowed to Sally looking at each other in confusion while Sally entered the HQ.

"Look you know your half sister better than I do I'm gonna need a bit more help." Tails pleaded.

"Ugh fine but I'm not gonna hold back punching that rat in the face." She replied.

"Not before I do." Tails joked.

Both he and Julie-Su got inside of the Tornado as he began tracking Shadow via his mini-computer and took off.

 **(Shadow's Location)**

Shadow arrived seeing the area completely cleared of any legionnaires which made him suspicious till he saw Rutan exit the house with Salma with a disgruntled look on  
his face.

"Mother is such a waste of space she clearly favours her daughter more than I." Rutan said rather jealously.

"You shouldn't be concerned on what she thinks honey lets just go." Salma tried to reassure him.

"It doesn't matter just go home Salma I need some time alone." Rutan grunted.

"Both of you need to go home before I have something to say about it." Shadow grunted responding to the both of them.

Both Rutan and Salma sunk under the tense nature of Shadow as they both looked scared.

"Yes Mr Shadow I can do that!" Salma panicked walking away quickly.

Shadow looked at Rutan intensely until the front door of his house opened as Lien-Da stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Welcome ultimate lifeform please come in." Lien-Da said. "You come too Rutan." She finished.

Rutan grunted as he walked back with Shadow following him inside seeing the fancy looking house with many paintings and sculptures of ancient echidna sculptures in  
the house, which slightly impressed Shadow till he saw an echidna girl walk out of the bedrooms with Lien-Da putting her hands on the girls shoulder while the girl  
continued to look at her.

"Do you know who this is Shadow?" She asked.

"I do she is of my blood." He replied quickly.

"I...how did you?" Lien-Da asked.

"Did you think being the ultimate lifeform was by name alone I can tell by her power she has everything I have and tenfold." Shadow explained.

"And you never thought to come after her?" She asked.

"No because I know you were personally responsible for killing the only true friends I ever cared for why would I care for something that was a simple affair." He said.

The girl was visibly hurt by his words as a green aura surrounded her making Rutan nervous and Lien-Da angry with him.

"Years since it happened and you act like such a child about it, you know what I take I own forever and whether you like it or not ultimate lifeform you are a part of me  
wherever you are in the form of my daughter Luci-Da." She replied angrily.

Shadow turned around disinterested with what she said which shook her to the core as he turned his eye back at her.

"Don't bother following me I have no interest in you or that girl there. We are done here." He finished.

Luci-Da grunted as her aura grew rapidly with Lien-Da letting go of her daughter visibly shook by her power with Rutan hiding behind a counter-piece to avoid any  
possible fights.

"You're really going to fight me snowflake?" Shadow insulted.

That was the final straw and Luci charged at Shadow roaring as the front of the house blew up as Luci kept punching Shadow as he was blocking every oncoming  
punch and flipped raining down several chaos spears to pin her down to the ground as she fell to the ground Shadow roundhouse kicked her and used a special chaos  
ability to render her unconscious as he removed the burning chaos energy from her body in an attempt to stop her but was quickly blown away as she screamed using  
her chaos energy to create a barrier around her.

"Is this the effect of my power and the power of the dark legion I can't let her live if she is the true weapon." Shadow said to himself.

"No! You will not kill my baby!" Lien-Da screamed.

Shadow was confused but quickly dodged out of the way as Luci charged at him but his leg was grabbed by the girl and he was slammed straight into the ground several  
times till he was weakened by the ridiculous strength and was picked up by his head by Luci who appeared more muscular than before.

"Who is the snowflake now?!" She growled.

She was surprised to hear Shadow laughing evilly as a red aura surrounded him as Lien-Da and Rutan's heart sunk as they knew exactly what this power was and it  
wasn't good.

"You pushed me to my limit not many have done so before I have to commend you snowflake but now its my turn." Shadow growled.

He grabbed her face and blasted her away from him as his inhibitor rings fell from his wrists his restrained chaos abilities surged through his body all they could hear  
was Shadow laughing as he charged at Luci striking her numerous times with chaos infused strikes to the face and the gut at ridiculous speeds capping it off with a  
massive blast of chaos energy from his hand forcing Luci back into a rock on the Cliffside as it fell under the massive amount of force.

"You're lucky that you have a caring mother to protect you treasure that for I have lost everything." Shadow growled.

Luci groaned as she regressed to her normal state where she looked seeing Shadow put his inhibitor rings back on as he slowly approached her which made her panic  
as she tried to escape but only saw Shadow drop familiar inhibitors down in between her legs which caused her to stop panicking and investigate them.

"You may be a mistake in my eyes but you are still my blood and need to understand the power you have needs to be controlled." He said sternly.

Shadow turned around about to chaos control onto the approaching plane that had Tails and Julie-Su in but was quickly stopped by Lien-Da's hand on his shoulder with  
Shadow turning around seeing the look on confliction in his eyes.

"You really care for her don't you." She said.

"I stopped caring for anyone when you killed Rouge. I only made an attempt to stop her being used as a ploy or a final ditch effort for your war." He grunted.

Lien-Da was taken aback by his honesty there was a moment of silence as the plane landed with Tails and Julie-Su looking around the carnage and destruction with  
Luci resting against the cliff side after her intense fight with Shadow.

"Shadow why does she look kind of like you?" Tails asked.

"She's the spawn of an affair Miles nothing more lets go." Shadow finished.

"She caused all of this? Lien-Da what monster have you made?" Julie-Su knew her sister was evil but she felt like a step was taken too far.

"I want nothing of this war it is my grandfathers doing I just played along to protect my daughter from all of this she's too powerful and can be used as a weapon if  
put into his hands." She said pleadingly.

"Well if that's true we can provide protect for her and your son too." Tails suggested.

Shadow grunted not liking this proposition that Tails made but didn't say anything to it.

"Shadow come on?" Julie-Su grunted having enough of his insolent manner.

"Fine but you take care of her I want nothing to do with her." He growled before walking to the plane.

Julie-Su sighed before walking up to Luci holding her hand out.

"Hey I'm your aunt Julie we're here to protect you from Dimitri." She said calmly.

Luci staggered up against the wall as she looked around with a slight tear to her eye as Tails quickly supported her before she fell once again.

"Why am I like this all I want is to be normal." She pleaded.

"Being normal is overrated the fact you have a gift is all a matter of controlling it." Julie-Su said calmly once more.

Luci couldn't help but laugh a bit off that and looked upwards seeing her mother look away regretfully.

"Will mother be safe?" She asked.

"That's for her to decide." Julie-Su replied.

Lien-Da said nothing as she walked away leaving Luci and Rutan to the group entering the half destroyed house without a word to say. Julie-Su and Tails carried Luci  
back to the plane where Rutan approached looking down in shame.

"I'm...sorry for everything mother has caused you lot." He said awkwardly.

"Don't worry buddy its not your fault." Tails replied.

Rutan felt a bit comfortable knowing at least one of them wasn't hostile to him so he entered and the Tornado makes a slow take off leaving Lien-Da to watch them fly  
away.

"Please take care of my little girl." She said to herself.

 **(Flashback 16 years ago)**

It was the day that Shadow lost his comrades as he held Rouge to his arms as he felt proper emotion for the first time in his life as this day would harden him even more  
than he was before which was caused by Lien-Da and her legionnaires.

"So this Shadow and you have been close and you believe you are with child?" Dr Finitevus asked.

"I can't say for sure but I've felt an abnormality in my body since we have been together." She replied.

"I'm surprised he even considered that way of emotion he's usually a loner." He replied laughing.

"I feel the strong chaos connection whenever we have meetings that's another reason why I feel like its more than an illness." She finished.

"I remember explicit reports similar to your case with the queens daughter maybe we have a child prodigy growing and they realise their power." He replied interested.

Lien-Da was appalled by the suggestion of her possible child becoming a weapon.

"I will not make any child into a weapon I refuse to do it with Rutan I refuse to do it with any other!" She yelled.

"Well we'll see about that." He laughed.

His laugh was halted as he grunted in pain as he collapsed onto the ground having been shot by Lien-Da as she was furious with the idea.

"It was bound to happen Lien-Da we must tell Shadow about this." Dimitri said as he appeared out of nowhere having spied on the doctor for some time.

"He won't listen to us because of what we did he will kill us when he sees us." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

"That was your idea and you know it because you let your stupid feelings for the ultimate lifeform get the better of you!" He scolded.

Lien-Da retorted to her grandfathers scolding but knew he was right she let her personal emotion cloud her better judgement and blood was spilled because of it the  
only time she regretted killing someone.

"Nevermind that we must lay low until we gain our strength back and if nothing comes of it I'm sorry to say but your kin will have to be used as a weapon." He said.

Lien-Da growled but didn't dare say anything to her already volatile grandfather's point.

Suddenly a purple portal appeared out of nowhere as they looked down in complete shock.

"It can't be!"

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

I decided to make this chapter a bit longer as a way to apologize for the longer wait but I appreciate those for waiting for my updates and we'll be getting to the real  
meat and bones soon so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon.

I'll see y'all later

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Cataclysm of a New Age Part 1**


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Now its time to get to the real meat and bones of this story I'm done with the setup and its gone on long enough so its time to show the true  
meaning of war so without further ado lets begin.

(My reason this time for the wait for this chapter is simple...college and Kingdom Hearts 3 great game anyways enough excuses lets go.)

 **Chapter 6: Cataclysm of a New Age Part 1**

 **(Green Hill Zone)**

After hours of searching for it Sonic and Knuckles managed to find the Chaos Emerald and after the long search they decided to take a break before  
heading back.

"So I noticed that you barely speak to many of the others why's that?" Sonic asked.

"Oh well we just sort of grew apart to be honest Sonic I wanted to explore Tails wanted to do engineering near the homeland." He replied.

"It feels so weird seeing you all look and act differently and the fact I'm a father too." Sonic commented.

"Yeah about that...it hasn't been easy for her at all that's why she is overprotective of you she almost lost Alicia during the aftermath of the war luckily we had our  
doctors keep her alive but she was born prematurely so she possesses no special traits from you nor her mother." Knuckles explained.

"I heard about the aftermath can't believe there was still fighting going on after all we done." Sonic replied feeling guilty.

"People just don't know when to stop fighting its in our genes Sonic just takes one to create a war." Knuckles finished.

Suddenly something crashed behind them as they both turned around quickly seeing Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic clear as day which shocked them as they know for a fact  
they were destroyed years ago.

"Sonic I'll take Silver you take Metal." Knuckles ordered.

Before they could strike both Silver and Metal Sonic raised their hand in a stop motion.

"Sonic and Knuckles we are here to bring you a message privately from our master." Both said in unison.

They both opened up a hologram and what they saw shocked them especially Sonic who saw this very man get torn apart by the fabric of reality years ago.

"Hello Sonic...its been a while." The voice said.

"There's no way you're alive!" Knuckles growled.

"There should be no way me or Sonic should survive yet here we are." The voice replied.

"How did you survive?" Sonic asked.

"By shear luck Sonic but that doesn't matter I need to bring you information to help you in this war for I wish for this to not continue." The voice replied

"Information? Sounds like a trap to me." Knuckles quickly responded.

"Lets just hear him out Knux." Sonic replied.

"The one leading this war is Ixis Naugus he convinced the Dark Legion in exchange for his powers he'll bring about the global destruction of Mobius and reshape it to a  
new image where the legion and he can thrive. I wouldn't be alive had Lien-Da and her grandfather not saved me 16 years ago." The voice finished.

Suddenly the signal began to dissipate as the two Metals collapse as a huge E.M.P like blast was sent out from an unknown location leaving Sonic and Knuckles no  
choice but to accept the information and bolt away from the scene before someone caught up with them.

 **(Back at Freedom Fighters HQ)**

Alicia was busy building a hovercycle while several others were building a vessel until the blast him them causing all the equipment to short fuse leaving them on a  
cold slate till someone found a backup generator to proceed back to work that was until Alicia was stopped by her mother rolling her eyes she followed her into the office

"Hey mother whats seems to be the issue now?" She asked.

"I saw you speaking with Conquering Storm beforehand what did she say to you?" Sally asked.

"Nothing much although she did speak of father fondly like they were partners." Alicia replied.

"Of course she did." Sally grunted. "She and your father had a thing and she can't seem to let go of the past." She finished.

"Neither can you by the looks of it." Alicia joked.

Sally couldn't help but chuckle she knew her daughter was right she was a mid 30's mother acting like her teenage self again.

"Your majesties it appears zat Sonic and Knuckles have returned!" Antoine burst in bowing.

"Oh that was quick." Alicia said.

"That's your father alright." Sally responded.

They all walked out seeing Sonic and Knuckles looking behind them curiously while holding the dark blue Chaos Emerald.

"We may have found the source of the imminent war." Sonic said.

Alicia rushed down happy to see her father again till she was nudged out of the way by Conquering Storm who walked up to the blue hedgehog with a smirk.

"You look dirty, you need a wash." She said.

"Storm this isn't the time." Sonic replied seriously.

"Spoil sport very well I'll bite whats going on?" She asked.

Sonic looked as everyone gathered round him and coughed beginning his talk but soon was interrupted again by Tails and Julie-Su returning with Shadow and Luci  
who everyone looked at making her nervous as they began talking.

"Can I get a word in edgewise this is vital information." Sonic snapped.

Everyone went silent.

"Thank you now as I was about to say we have some information that was given to us by some old robotic units that our newest threat hasn't got anything to do with  
the dark brotherhood in fact they are the Dark Legion being run by Ixis Naugus." Sonic explained.

"That's impossible he disappeared into the phantom zone when we banished him at the time he was possessing Geoffrey St John." Elias said as he walked out of the  
office area.

"Well we were shown the evidence and its clearly him and him using a vessel in the form of St John is taking its toll, there's so much a small body can handle and Ixis  
Naugus is not one to underestimate." Knuckles replied.

Luci-Da walked up to Sonic looking at him while making the blue hedgehog feel uncomfortable.

"Uh hello?" He said.

"You are the hero of Mobius aren't you I read so much about you." She said quietly.

"Heh thank you I guess...there's books on me?" He asked.

Sally and Alicia could only shrug confused as much as Sonic is.

"I...you...inspire me sir." She said again quietly.

Sonic smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder which he noticed the girl slightly recoiled by the touch but ignored it for the meantime.

"That's nice to hear after being gone for 25 years to see people like you think of me in high regard is thoughtful." He replied softly.

Luci turned her eyes to her father who looked away from her still thinking she was a mistake of an affair which made her feel upset once more which Sonic caught on  
quickly and he walked over to Shadow.

"Whats the deal?" He asked.

"Come outside Sonic we need to talk." Shadow replied.

Sonic complied and both of the hedgehogs walked outside leaving the rest of the group there. Alicia walked up to Luci smiling at her as Luci slightly averted her eyes  
tapping her fingers together awkwardly.

"Don't be nervous here if you are friendly you are welcome to our group." She smiled.

"Thank you but I don't think you lot are safe." She replied.

Alicia looked at Tails confused by what she said.

"She uh...is the daughter of Shadow and she possesses a majority of his chaos powers a child prodigy for her age." Tails explained.

"Wait his daughter how can that jerk have one eh...no offense." She quickly turned to Luci.

"Its okay...I wish I wasn't his." Luci grunted.

"Yeah...Shadow doesn't think too fondly of her existence and basically they battled destroying the cliff side if you saw it collapse earlier." Tails explained.

"Gosh I was right he is a complete jerk one of his own and doesn't treat her right." Alicia gritted her teeth.

"You are Sonic's daughter aren't you?" Luci asked.

Alicia escaped her moment to look at Luci looking more comfortable with her.

"Yes I am I thought he was dead like mother told me but we found him again...long story." She finished.

"Do you have his powers and super speed?" She asked.

Sally felt like it was getting personal and intervened before anything got serious.

"We should all probably rest up before the next mission we still need to await the return of Team B soon." She explained quickly.

 **(Outside)**

Sonic clenched his fists after being told the whole story of Luci-Da and how Shadow treated her like another insignificant speck in his life.

"So that's it then is it?" Sonic grunted.

"Yes she means nothing to me she is a product of an affair that's it." Shadow replied coldly.

"I understand the circumstance but if what you told me is right you had years to recover and you should stop living in the past!" Sonic growled.

"Whats it to you anyway why do you care?" Shadow asked.

"I would give anything to return to my own timeline to raise Alicia but I can't do that and I accept that I can't do anything to change that I refuse to become a broody  
piece of mess!" He yelled.

"If you know better you'd watch your tongue." Shadow threatened.

"If you know better you'd be a better parent rather than a broody loner!" Sonic finished.

Their spat was watched by several cloaked figures who were spotted by Sonic when he turned around to hold in his infuriation.

"So this is the new Freedom Fighters already fighting among yourselves such behaviour is childish." The middle one said.

"My, my brother this place looks like a dump." A feminine voice came from the cloak.

"Ixis Naugus will have no issue in destroying everyone here." A third said.

All of them laughed as Sonic and Shadow both went into fighting positions as they saw the three of them unleash their blades as they were ready to kill the two  
hedgehogs.

"Guess we're teaming up then." Shadow said.

"So it seems." Sonic replied.

Sonic and Shadow both rushed at the three which disappeared quickly as Sonic was struck in the back by one of them but was quickly intercepted by Shadow round-house kicking the figure away from the subdued hedgehog.

"Darn she got me good thanks for the save." Sonic grunted.

"We're not finished yet." Shadow replied.

Sonic turned around quickly seeing the wolf girl keep her cloaked hood down while the others remained hooded.

"That face I know who that is Shadow." Sonic said.

"Who cares who they are lets finish this." Shadow grunted.

"You're Maria the daughter of Lupe if I'm not mistaken." Sonic finished.

The wolf girl looked at Sonic with surprise that he knew her real name till she got a closer look at the blue hedgehog and her eyes widened.

"There's no possible way that the Hero of Mobius survived!" She yelled.

"Took you a while to realise then." Sonic remarked.

Maria wanted to back away but knew she had to follow her orders and remained vigilant.

"Whoever you may be you shame the hero of Mobius." Maria responded.

Sonic groaned as he prepared himself for Maria and the others as they began attacking the two hedgehogs which they did not let up while Sonic was dodging the metal  
poles coming at him while Shadow dealt with Maria himself as he blocked several attacks coming at him before using his chaos power to send her flying backwards and  
chaos controls towards her as he looks down at her.

"Sister!" A cloaked figure yelled.

Because Shadow didn't respond fast enough he was struck against a tree and received a brutal beating by the cloaked figure till his hood fell down showing he was Lupe's son Marcos as he pinned Shadow down on the ground and flung him across the forest till he smashed into the freedom fighter HQ wall.

"You really don't let up do you Lobo." Sonic said breathing heavily.

"So you know who we are then." Lobo grinned.

"Yes I do but I don't understand why you joined that freak Naugus." Sonic spat out.

"He is the only one who can save my wife from succumbing to her disease." He yelled.

Sonic looked at Lobo for a moment. Lupe was dying? Just what was this disease? But no time for questions he is the enemy and he must be taken down.

"Every person has an end Lobo I'm sorry but if you had to turn to Naugus to find a cure then there's no saving any one of you." Sonic clenched his fists.

Lobo was about to take a strike before Sonic jumped over him landing a spin dash on his neck before jumping off the wolf.

"You will never understand!" Lobo yelled.

Sonic dodged the metal poles being thrown at him as he didn't show any other emotion other than pain and anger.

"I understand you are delusional and you put your wife in the hands of a psychopath." Sonic said back to him.

Lobo decided he's had enough and roars as he charged at Sonic but before Sonic could dodge the oncoming death wall that was the wolf Lobo was blasted away into a  
rock by a green force and Sonic turned expecting Shadow but only saw Luci standing there looking more confident than before.

"Time I did something for a change."

* * *

Once again apologies for how long this took to do I hope to come back to a consistent writing schedule again. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and more will  
eventually come soon enough.

See Y'all Soon

* * *

Chapter 7: Cataclysm of a New Age Part 2


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Okay its good to come back and bring you lot more chapters to this story I have been planning this and how the eventual ending will pan out  
don't worry that won't be for a while so without further ado lets begin.

 **Chapter 7: Cataclysm of a New Age Part 2**

"Time I did something for a change." Luci-Da said angrily.

Sonic looked at her with surprise the shy girl he saw before just knocked Lobo away in a single shot while his attacks were taking a while to knock the giant wolf down.

"Thanks for the save Luci." Sonic said giving his signature thumbs up.

Being a huge fan of his she tried not to giggle at seeing that look in eyes but quickly averted her eyes to Lobo recovering with his back steaming from the massive chaos  
blast he received beforehand.

"That won't be enough to put me down." Lobo was on the verge of going crazy.

"I didn't think it would." Sonic replied.

Sonic quickly looked back seeing Shadow being helped by the Freedom Fighters with Marcos limping away like his leg was broken and he grinned.

"Your boy is real brave." Sonic remarked.

"He and Maria act so brave yet they are cowards only I can save Lupe!" He yelled crazily.

Luci got into an instinctive battle posture just as Sonic did which he noticed looked dead similar to Lien-Da's.

"Take after your mother?" He asked.

"In some aspects." Luci-Da remarked.

They soon noticed a purple aura surround Lobo as he screamed and howled loudly as the ground around them began breaking up and the shadow of Ixis Naugus had  
appeared behind him and taken form as the shadow and Lobo laughed wildly.

"It makes sense Lobo wouldn't put his wife in danger Naugus has influenced him." Sonic said to Luci.

"I'll make sure to not hurt him greatly then there's a chance we can return him to normal." Luci-Da replied.

Sonic dashed at Lobo expecting the wolf to strike at him which he did leaving him open for Luci to send a massive blast straight into his face sending him flying once  
more.

"Sonic quick boost off me and spin dash into his face!" Luci-Da yelled as she clasped her hands together.

Sonic nodded as he landed on her hand as she charged up her energy while Sonic got into a spin dash and blasted him towards Lobo striking him head on almost knocking  
him clean out until the shadow grabbed Sonic by the leg and chucked the hedgehog straight through several trees.

"Sonic!" Luci-Da exclaimed.

"Aw afraid your idol is dead?" An eerie voice came from Lobo.

Luci looked at the possessed wolf as she heard an old voice come from him as the shadow assumed the form of an echidna.

"I sense your power is stronger than you are letting on young one, release that energy and let your true self free." The voice continued.

"Luci...don't its Naugus he's good with getting under your skin." Sonic groaned in pain as he returned.

"You can't be put down can you hedgehog!" The voice growled in frustration.

Sonic clicked his neck with a visibly weakened grin as he rubbed his nose.

"Nope but the real question can you handle a power house of chaos energy like her?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic...you should rest he hurt you pretty badly." Luci-Da replied concerned.

"Nah I've been beaten up worse in the past I can handle a few more rounds." Sonic replied confidently.

Lobo-Naugus had enough of the playful banter and roared as the purple aura grew larger as it struck down the surrounding area in a electrical barrage of attacks which  
almost struck Sonic and Luci as they both hid behind a sturdy rock.

"Sonic can you distract him while I charge up my power?" She asked.

"No need to ask but sure just be quick." He grinned and sped off.

Luci closed her eyes while she thought of many things that would rile her up to help her power up and she remembered her fight with Shadow before and that was  
enough to get her raged up and the sturdy rock broke apart as she saw Sonic dodging the massive slashes coming at him till Lobo-Naugus stopped as he witnessed  
Luci as the energy emanated from her body.

"Perfect!" He laughed.

Sonic turned around seeing Luci twitching violently as she bulked up massively as the energy coursed through her body as the energy created a hurricane of energy that caused him to recoil from the strong winds as he looked at her in surprise which let Lobo-Naugus grab Sonic by the neck as he began to throttle  
the hedgehog which continued to anger Luci as the hurricane winds turned into lightning.

"Let...him...GO!" She yelled.

The grass below her crumbled into mud and dust as rocks raised along with her chaos energy while the freedom fighters looked in shock while Shadow looked at her  
with a stern eye after knowing what she is capable of. Luci then charged at Lobo-Naugus quickly striking him in the face as he let go of Sonic as he fell to the ground.

"Father!" Alicia instinctively yelled.

She ran out as Sally's heart sunk seeing her daughter recklessly run out and she to was about to run out but was stopped by Shadow as he looked at her with the same  
look in his eyes.

"Leave her she knows whats she's doing." Shadow said.

"How dare you." Sally growled.

While they were continuing their spat Alicia ran up to Sonic on the ground almost passed out from being throttle and basically being beaten up by the possessed wolf  
pack leader and his children. She picked up Sonic before she was spotted by the others till she was stopped by Maria who was holding her arm struggling to stand up  
as she breathed heavily.

"Get out of my way!" Alicia threatened.

"Take it easy I'm no threat to you now." She said breathlessly.

"You nearly killed my father you are very much a threat to me." Alicia retorted.

"I was...only following Naugus' orders he has our mother captive and he will kill her if we fail." Maria replied.

"I'm sorry to hear about that but I'm the hero's daughter and I won't let you kill him, you'd have to kill me first." Alicia retorted once again.

Alicia released her custom made ring powered arm blades as she was ready to defend Sonic who eventually passed out after succumbing to his injuries.

"Fine so be it." Maria clicked her neck.

Before the two of them could fight Lobo-Naugus was thrown at them as he crashed through the crevasse and straight into the mountainside as it cracked slightly  
falling apart as Lobo-Naugus struggled to stand up and Luci breathing heavily as she felt her energy dissipating.

"She's our trump card so if you plan to screw with us think of her." Alicia complimented.

Luci heard this through her power craze and felt happy but she had to ignore this to finish Lobo-Naugus off so she grabbed him by the head and her hand glowed as she grabbed the Naugus shadow and the shadow started screaming as green energy shined out of its body till it was completely vaporized and this caused Luci to fall  
back and was quickly caught by Alicia as she reverted back to her normal state.

"What...the...hell?" Lobo said rubbing his eyes.

"Father!" Maria exclaimed.

"Maria? Where are we? Why are you wearing that ridiculous robe?" He asked.

"Father I...I'm not sure." Maria replied confused as well.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked.

Sonic who managed to regain conscience but was still injured walked over sitting down on the ground unable to continue walking.

"Naugus' curse...they were tricked into believing something...when its impossible to do." Sonic said weakly.

"What?..." Alicia was about to say.

"Lupe has been...gone for a while...but you are now just realising it right?" He asked.

The memory of Lupe's death from the battle years ago quickly swarmed everyone's mind once again as the curse was quickly realized and Lobo's eye shed a tear as  
he held his hands to his face as he was about to sob.

"I'm so sorry." Lobo said.

"Hey no need to apologize big guy...I understand." Sonic said once again in a weak tone.

Sonic stood up once more and struggled walking over to the headquarters till he stumbled over only to be caught by Conquering Storm who quickly ran over to him as  
he once again passed out.

"Take a small break handsome you deserve it." She said reassuringly.

Some of the medics from the headquarters got Sonic on a carrier and took him inside the headquarters while Sally looked on with a contemplated look on her face as  
she saw what transpired and knew that she can't settle down with an entirely different person than she has become and she walked up to Alicia holding Luci in her arms

"Get her inside dear she needs rest too." Sally said quietly.

"Mother I know what you are thinking and I have the same worries too. I'm his daughter yet he acts like I'm just any other friend of his." She said somewhat content  
with how Sonic is acting.

"You don't sound too upset by that." Sally said.

"No I'm happy he's alive but he isn't father material...but you weren't mother material either." She joked.

"That I wasn't dear at all." Sally giggled.

Luci groaned as the two finished their banter and took the girl inside while Shadow looked on and was approached by Conquering Storm.

"So your daughter is a strong one then." She said.

"Maybe so but she is unstable she almost destroyed her mothers home from a single insult." Shadow replied.

"But still maybe you should train her as I trained Sonic when he visited me years ago." She said.

"You and Sonic have an infamous history." Shadow said.

"Oh I know its what made it all the more fun to me it let out more in me than my serious attitude but now I guess I have to regress to that mind-set again with how  
everything's going especially since Naugus is cursing everyone now." She explained.

"Don't let your feelings for Sonic affect you in this battle I know how you felt seeing him being beaten up." Shadow pointed out.

"For a broody hedgehog you sure are a nosy one." She finished before walking away.

Shadow looked the opposite direction and decided to follow Sally and Alicia into the medical bay where he saw Luci laying in the bed looking out at the destroyed area  
outside and he walked inside and sat on the chair next to the best as she continued looking outside.

"I know I lost control I don't need you berating me again." She said.

"You may have lost control but you regained it near the end instead of killing everyone and I can at least commend that." Shadow replied.

"Thank you sir." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Shadow sighed as he knew this was going to get him nowhere.

"Listen what I said to you before I was abrasive and my history with your mother blinded me to your existence and for that I apologize." He said.

Luci turned to her father with a confused look.

"What did she do?" She asked.

"She killed the woman I truly loved I'm sorry but what happened between your mother and I meant nothing." He explained.

"I understand." She replied quietly.

"But you exist and I shouldn't treat you like your mother, you are a strong girl and I would be proud to train you to control your chaos power." He said with a slight  
pleading tone but kept his broody voice to hide this.

"Okay...If it means I can still fight to end this war." She replied.

"I would have it no other way." He said with a rare smile.

Sonic looked through the glass seeing the two finally bond with each other made him smile but then saw Alicia looking down crossing her arms.

"Whats up Alicia?" He asked.

"Father how did you get your power?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" He asked looking with a concerned look.

"I haven't inherited a single gene from you none of your speed or ridiculous strength it makes me question if my mother is hiding something from me." She said.

"We all have our secrets Alicia but honestly I can't say but I know your mine before you go straight to who the real father is I knew she was with you before she could  
tell me." He said.

"Wait you knew?" She exclaimed.

"I was suspecting it for a while since she became more protective of me than she has before." He said.

"So you knew based on a hunch then." She replied.

"I was gonna say I knew of you when I returned from the battle but...as you found me I wasn't in any condition to return." He replied.

Alicia looked down again but with a small smile as she knew she saved Sonic the hero of Mobius.

"I know my relationship with Sally will be heavily affected thanks to all this but if this means I can help you all have a good life I will try my hardest." Sonic said  
comfortingly.

Alicia hugged Sonic as a tear went down her eye as he used his free arm to hug her back.

"Thank you father." She said sniffing.

Sonic smiled while she walked away and Shadow walked out noticing Sonic was outside the room.

"Nothing keeps you down does it." Shadow said.

"Nope but you already know this." Sonic joked.

"So I'm guessing you saw me prove your point then." Shadow replied stingy at proving Sonic's point.

"Yeah but it was quite sweet, its a new age Shadow at least for me anyway." Sonic said.

Sonic then felt light headed as his body was irradiating a pinkish-purple as he was caught by Shadow.

"What on earth was that?" He asked.

"I felt your energy its greatly disturbed like you're displaced." Shadow said interested.

Sonic then thought hard and remembered that he is displaced, displaced in a timeline where his youthful self doesn't exist and its like his body was reacting to this  
but this was quickly interrupted as his body once again irradiated but suddenly Sonic instinctively shot upwards as lightning like energy struck him like hot  
knives.

"Yarghh!" He yelled in agonizing pain.

"Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed.

He grabbed Sonic as the hedgehog fell back into his arms as his body was steaming from the energy induced attack rendering the hedgehog unconscious which attracted  
the attention of Alicia who panicked running over to Sonic as she tried waking him up.

"Father!"

* * *

So it appears time is catching up to our blue hero but what is truly wrong with him? Well you'll find out soon enough. I hope you enjoyed this chapter folks and more  
will come soon.

I'll see y'all soon

* * *

Chapter 8: All of Me


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) With Sonic subdued from an energy attack I'm going to use these few chapters to establish more characters into the fray instead of making  
them side characters however not everyone can be used so I apologize but if anyone has suggestions I'm happy to see what people have so without  
further ado lets begin.

 **Chapter 8: All of Me**

 **(Medical Bay)**

After Sonic was subdued by the energy blast he received from an unknown force he was in a medical bed with Sally and Alicia making sure he was  
cared for while the medics in the area frantically running around finding everything they could to help the hedgehog who was shaking wildly and  
grunting loudly as his body was sweating and holding onto the beds bars so hard he could bend them apart. Shadow watched from outside as he  
knew something was amiss and he was joined by Luci as she saw Sonic and quickly turned away unable to cope seeing him in pain.

"Luci I need you to come with me. We begin our training today." Shadow said sternly.

Luci looked at her father as he walked outside and she followed but noticed Conquering Storm lurking outside Sonic's room but didn't question her  
knowing she would be scolded by Shadow once again but still that woman has an agenda and something is going on with her but what that was will  
have to wait for another time.

"We're going to the old Eggman battlefield." Shadow said.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because its a good place to train and I need to find something there to prove a theory of mine." He said.

Luci knew he was talking about what was going on with Sonic because that same battlefield held the vortex machine where Sonic supposedly died  
but she said nothing knowing she has asked enough questions.

"I'm worried about Sonic." She said.

"Don't worry about him nothing keeps him down he's strong and capable of handling the worse of situations he survived going through the vortex  
while Doctor Eggman was disintegrated trust me he will be fine." Shadow replied.

"Still I felt like he was fading his energy was fluctuating." She replied.

"So you can sense energy that's a start." Shadow said changing the subject.

They continued to walk away as Lara-Su and her friends Melody Prower and Belle D'Coolette watched the two while sitting on a bench outside.

"Gee I hope Sonic is alright they say he just freaked out then passed out the medics are runnin' crazy." Belle said.

"Me too he is our newest ace in the hole." Melody replied confidently.

Lara-Su sat there drinking a soda as she was thinking really hard about the situation not only with the war but with Lobo's possession and Sonic's recent reaction to an  
energy source she struggles to understand it was unlike she felt before and like Shadow was curious to how it can be prevented from affecting Sonic again.

"Hey Mobius to Lara is anyone there?" Belle asked.

"Oh! Sorry I was just thinking about what happened today I heard Alicia was taking it rough." She replied.

"Yeah she was with her mother before but I saw her walk off towards the training area I've never seen her look so upset." Melody said concerned.

"Maybe we should go see her gals we are her friends." Belle replied.

They all nodded and stood up walking back inside to the training area where they saw Alicia punching sandbags so hard they forcefully fall to the ground with Lara-Su having to stop one mid-air coming at them with her chaos control ability.

"Alicia we came to check if you are alright Hun." Belle said.

"I'm just fine." She answered quickly.

"No offense Alicia but are not fine you punched five sandbags off the stands and you are about to knock another over." Lara-Su replied.

Alicia ceased her punching and placed her head against the sandbags as she sighed.

"I'm nothing like my father...I don't inherit his abilities and I have nothing to carry on from him." She contemplated.

"You don't have to be like him Alicia you're good enough in our books." Melody replied positively.

Alicia smiled she didn't deserve such good friends especially with her being the only princess in all of Mobius.

"Thank you Melody but if father dies now not only do we lose the hero but my own father too." Alicia replied.

"He won't die I will not let that happen I'm gonna go with my mum and dad to find a source to stop that energy attack from happening again." Lara-Su replied  
adamantly.

"Thank you but Shadow and Luci are gonna be doing the same thing and I know the old battlefield is the place to go." Alicia explained.

"Then that's where were goin' then Hun." Belle replied quickly.

They all laughed a bit before they all walked off while Alicia remained in deep thought but quickly stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and it was Conquering  
Storm.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Only to see if the princess didn't lose her cool." She said.

"Get lost Storm you don't care about me you only care for my Dad." Alicia grunted.

"Can't say no to that but then again if you knew the full story you'd see why." Conquering Storm replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Alicia asked sternly

"Well if you really want to hear it meet me by the training courtyard I'll explain everything." Conquering Storm finished.

Alicia was getting impatient with the woman's vagueness but followed her out to the training courtyard.

 **(Back with Shadow and Luci-Da)**

They arrived rather quickly to the old battlefield thanks to Shadow's chaos control which Luci almost stumbled over not used to the ability but was quickly grabbed by  
Shadow and positioned herself upwards till she regained her consciousness.

"You never used Chaos Control I'm guessing." Shadow said.

"Can't say that I have father ugh I feel sick." Luci said clutching her stomach.

"You'll get used to it you adapt quickly to chaos energy from what I've seen." Shadow replied before walking towards the destroyed battlefield.

Luci gained her composure and followed behind looking at the destroyed architecture of the old Eggman empire as she saw the numerous robot parts layered out on the  
ground till she saw a giant crevasse leading to a dark hole underneath the soil.

"That's where we believed Sonic had perished but maybe a clue down here can determine whats wrong with him." Shadow explained.

"I can feel remnant energy of a stronger force underneath could be a sign of danger." Luci interjected.

"I can feel it too its vortex energy but it does feel stronger." Shadow replied.

Both of them jumped down and landed into the destroyed laboratory where they saw the numerous deactivated Metal Sonic's cluttered on the ground as Shadow kicked one of them away.

"Come we must be quick." Shadow said.

Luci looked at the clutter as she saw one of them fidget from a slight electrical current but quickly followed Shadow into the main room where Sonic and Eggman had  
what was their final battle where Shadow saw the arching pattern that was the vortex portal and a burn mark that resembled Sonic's silhouette as he felt the area  
and felt the strong energy reading coming from the mark.

"This is where Sonic was when he was heavily injured." Shadow concluded.

"He was very lucky." Luci replied.

"Was he? He was consumed by massive vortex energy and brought to this timeline which could mean he was dying when Lara-Su and Alicia found him." Shadow said.

"Wait so you mean?" Luci's eyes widened.

"Yes because he is in the wrong timeline and being exposed to massive amounts of vortex energy he's not gonna survive here he's as good as dead unless we bring him  
back to his original timeline." Shadow finished.

"We can't repair this in time and we don't even have the plans neither!" Luci exclaimed.

"Actually you do." A voice said in the darkness.

"I know that voice from anywhere." Shadow grunted.

Out of the darkness an old man was walking toward them with a cane hunched over with a massive beard but the look was unmistakable especially that really long and  
pointy nose and bald head.

"Snively I thought you died alongside your uncle." Shadow said.

"Thankfully my darling Regina saved me before she passed." Snively smiled sadly thinking about his wife.

Shadow was growing wary of the man's almost friendly nature as he's known Snively to be manipulative and scummy.

"Whats your game?" Luci asked.

"No game my dear just reflecting on old days and I found something that can benefit you two in the long run." Snively explained.

He handed Shadow a blueprint which he opened showing the plans for the vortex and how long it took to make which was almost 5 years.

"I tried getting the material necessary so I could return home to my Regina as I to have been displaced in time like Sonic." Snively explained.

"Then why do you look like you've aged rapidly?" Shadow asked.

"Timeline has caught up with me I returned most likely before the Echidna girl did." Snively answered.

Luci was about to retort but Shadow stopped her shaking his head knowing she would react to being called as such.

"So in about 15 years time like me he will fade away." Snively said dropping his cane.

Snively fell over but was quickly caught by Luci as he was breathing heavily as he looked at Luci smiling.

"You are Lien-Da's daughter I know that look form anywhere." He laughed.

Shadow walked up to Snively as the short man looked into Shadow's eyes intently.

"You must not let Naugus win find the 7 Chaos Emerald their energy will restore the vortex...and bring Sonic back home." Snively explained still breathing heavily.

"Dad he's fading away." Luci said quietly.

"Trust me Shadow I want to turn a new leaf...before I go and trust me its the only way...to save him." Snively pleaded.

Shadow nodded and Snively smiled as he looked into the sky seeing Regina in his own illusion as he held his hand out.

"I'm coming home Regina." He breathed out as he dropped his hand.

Snively fully faded away into the sky as it turned into remnant energy and Luci felt awful seeing the old man dying in her arms.

"Come Luci we must go this is what we came for." Shadow said.

"I felt his heart Dad he wasn't lying." Luci let a tear go from her eye.

Shadow looked down and put his arm on her shoulder to reassure the girl as she looked up with tears swelling at her eyes.

"We must go Luci we can still save him." He reassured.

"Okay." She nodded

"Prepare yourself for another chaos control trip." He said.

She nodded again and they both disappeared unaware they were being watched by a reawakened Metal Sonic whose eyes were glowing a bright purple which was made  
from remnant vortex energy.

 **(Training Courtyard)**

Conquering Storm clicked her knuckles and her neck as she saw Alicia walking from behind her having put fighting tape on her hands and she smirked at the princess  
turning around as she removed her Kasa and chucked it into a pole where it almost sliced through it.

"So you arrived and here I thought you were all talk." Conquering Storm taunted.

"Answer this Storm how do you look so young if you are the same age as my mother and father how do you look the way you do." Alicia asked.

"Simple thing hun its being a cyborg thanks to Doctor Eggman tricking us to becoming his minions for the final battle." She replied.

"So you appreciate my father more for letting you free then basically." Alicia replied quite annoyed at her obsession with her father.

"Well its a bit more than that sweetheart when your grandfather essentially broke off their relationship he went to come visit our lands and we kind of hit it off the poor  
guy had it rough after all." She said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Alicia was interested this time.

"Hm so your mother never told you the entire story well that's interesting." Conquering Storm smirked.

"Tell me now!" Alicia demanded.

Conquering Storm put her fists together bowed at Alicia.

"Very well I shall."

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter but I think I should address a few reviews since I feel like that would be the appropriate thing to do.

Void Reader: I appreciate your reviews keep them coming.

Marcos: I appreciate your review but I'm not looking to make Rouge and Omega's death more impactful or emotional I'm using as a drive for Shadow's character in the  
plot since this is essentially a Sonic story and Lien-Da is a strong character nothing says Rouge is a superior character in terms of combat as I'm gonna state once this  
is a fanfiction story take it with a grain of salt but I appreciate you taking the time to look at my story and I'm sorry you felt this way.

Cornholio4: Thank you its great to return to this story.

Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this story and more will come soon

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Two Sides to Every Story**


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) This time around I feel like I need to continue with events leading up to the predicament Sonic and the Future Freedom Fighters are in now so  
this will be a semi-flashback story with some present day thrown in to keep the story consistent and if it isn't your cup of tea I won't do it a whole lot in future chapters so without further ado lets begin.

 **Chapter 10: Two Side to Every Story**

 **(Training Courtyard)**

Conquering Storm and Alicia were training as they were throwing kicks to each other both of them blocking each attack at each other as they both jumped off each other Alicia looked visibly exhausted while Storm didn't do anything to show she was tired.

"You are impressive but maybe we should train tomorrow when you haven't worked yourself to the bone today." Conquering Storm inquired.

"You are not my mother I want to hear this story because as far as I'm concerned I'm not leaving here till I do." Alicia panted.

"Fair enough but you're not gonna like what I have to say." She warned Alicia.

Alicia nodded understanding the consequences and Conquering Storm coughed about ready to tell the story to the princess.

 **(Flashback)**

Sonic was at Conquering Storm's temple at the dining table drinking green tea as he was thinking heavily on the letter that was given to him by Monkey Khan who was  
there with him showing a regrettable face as he too looked down.

"I'm really sorry Sonic I didn't want to get involved in this." Khan said.

"I know its just I thought it could've been we needed a break from each other but I guess she's engaged to you." Sonic replied quietly.

"I never proposed to her its her father getting more desperate and senile." Khan grunted clearly showing his distaste with this engagement.

Conquering Storm yawned as Khan turned looking at the Lynx walking over to them with a smile while sitting down on her seat as she read the letter.

"I guess congratulations to you then Monkey Khan but why did Sonic need to see this?" She asked.

"Because I want nothing to do with that kingdom its more corrupt than most of the enemies as of recently." Khan grunted.

"Last I heard Sally didn't want anything to do with Sonic got a really angry letter from Elias Acorn to prove it." Conquering Storm replied as she drank her tea.

Sonic stood up as he looked at Khan with an almost emotionless look on his face.

"Just do it Khan otherwise the king will do something to make you follow his order." Sonic said quietly.

He walked away leaving Khan behind while Conquering Storm looked in concern to Sonic and turned to Khan who stood there with his head down.

"You're hiding something from him aren't you." Conquering Storm sternly asked.

"Sally she's...she's with child and they believe its mine." Khan said.

"Excuse me?" Conquering Storm exclaimed.

 **(End of Flashback)**

Alicia was taken aback hearing this from Conquering Storm as she backed away looking at her hands in disbelief.

"Is this why I haven't inherited Sonic's abilities?" She asked in disbelief,

"Don't be ridiculous you look nothing like Khan I can tell you were Sonic's the moment I met up with Sally at the kingdom with Sonic and Khan." She said drinking water.

"Then why don't I have my fathers abilities?" Alicia asked.

"Sonic got his abilities out of nowhere neither his mother or father have them you just got unlucky but your eyes and mannerism reeks of Blue." Conquering Storm  
replied.

"You call my father Blue?" Alicia cringed.

"Only when I'm feeling playful sweetheart." She joked.

"Anyways please continue Storm what happened." Alicia asked visibly cringing.

 **(Back to Flashback, Kingdom of Knothole)**

After being called back to the Kingdom the trio Sonic, Monkey Khan and Conquering Storm arrived leaving the guards shocked that the blue hedgehog returned back  
however this just confused Sonic who expected heavy resistance rather than being let in.

"Everything will be alright." Conquering Storm said.

She grasped Sonic's hand to try and comfort him while Khan waited for the guards to open the gates with a stern look on his face seemingly furious with his forced  
engagement.

"Sonic is that you?!" A voice called.

Tails waved at him as he ran up to his best friend with a sad smile on his face as he knew the circumstance as to why Sonic has returned to the kingdom.

"Hey buddy hope you've been well." Sonic smiled.

"Monkey Khan I assume you brought these two for a reason?" Elias called.

The temporary king walked up to Monkey Khan while giving a snide look at Sonic and Conquering Storm.

"They're here on my own tuition Elias quit with the snide remarks and grow up." Khan growled.

Elias was slightly taken aback by Khan's attitude but had to ignore it as he nodded and turned around and the four of them walked up to the castle and entered seeing  
the long hallway where the King who has returned to his old snarky self and his daughter Sally who after seeing the trio turned her head away in shame which Sonic  
noticed.

"So Monkey Khan do you understand the circumstance of the letter?" The king asked.

"I do and with all due respect your majesty I reject the terms of marrying your daughter and stop bothering me." Khan growled.

"You dare address me in such disrespect?!" The king bellowed.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't send me the same letter every day!" Khan retorted.

Elias face palmed at the revelation that his fathers senile attitude hasn't completely disappeared and that them coming down was a waste of time on both side of the spectrum.

"Look Khan I apologize on my fathers behalf you and Conquering Storm can leave but I need to speak to Sonic." Elias replied.

Sonic gave Elias a confused look but the two of them nodded and before she left Conquering Storm gave Sonic a peck on the cheek which Sally glared at her before they left. Sonic and Elias walked off leaving the king with his visibly annoyed daughter.

"You still love the blue hedgehog I can tell daughter but trust me it won't come to anything." The king replied quietly walking away.

Sally glared at her father for his nonchalant attitude but looked down again holding her stomach as she felt nervous about the whole situation something that Conquering Storm caught onto as she had snuck back inside to spy on them.

"Sonic listen I know you and the Bride have had a notorious relationship..." Elias began talking.

"Notorious? People knew?" Sonic asked.

"People wanted to find you Sonic after you left the kingdom especially the press." Elias finished.

"Of course it was the news so what about it?" Sonic asked.

"Listen everything just got messed up and my sister she really wants you back Sonic I can't force you but maybe she needs to talk to you." Elias pleaded.

"I'd say go for it Blue." Storm said as she jumped down.

"Storm what on earth?" Sonic asked.

"No strings attached remember and I know you still have feelings for Sally...you know where to find me if things get rough again." She smirked.

Just like that she disappeared leaving Sonic and Elias gobsmacked but then Sally walked into the office area with her head hung downwards unable to look at Sonic.

"Sister are you well?" Elias asked concerned.

"I heard loud noises so I came up to check if everything was alright." She replied.

"Sal...We need to talk." Sonic said.

 **(End of Flashback)**

"So on so forth they patched things up that was until Eggman threw another war at us and well...here we are." Conquering Storm finished.

Alicia having finished the training sat down on the bench and drank some water as she was in deep thought.

"Thank you for doing that." She muttered.

"Eh don't mention it but by the looks of things...I don't think anything's patching up soon unless this war is done permanently." Storm finished.

Suddenly Sally burst outside as she saw Conquering Storm and Alicia looking at her in confusion as she bolted to them.

"Alicia have you seen your father he's missing from the medical bay." She exclaimed.

"He's most likely gone to the hillsides its where he goes to be alone." Storm replied.

Alicia instinctively knew what she meant and ran off quickly leaving the two women standing there.

"She doesn't believe in herself much your majesty she wants to be just like Sonic abilities and all maybe she needs another perspective." Storm commented.

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter Storm you don't understand how hard it was without him." Sally grunted.

"Just a suggestion your majesty I meant no offense." She nonchalantly apologized walking away.

"Just what are you up to?" Sally muttered to herself.

 **(Emerald Hillside)**

Alicia ran for what felt like milliseconds as she needed to find Sonic especially after finding out about his severe condition and stopped as she saw Sonic standing there  
looking at the full moon giving an almost melancholic look in Alicia's eyes.

"Father you can't go running off like that you scared me and Mother." Alicia panted.

"I was told about what was happening with me Alicia I'm dying I'm not supposed to exist here." Sonic said quietly.

"Look we'll find a way to help you Father just please come home." Alicia pleaded.

"We need to stop this war for good then I'll be content to my fate." Sonic replied walking up to Alicia.

Alicia looked at Sonic's arms as a faint light emanated from tiny cracks in his skin as it was slowly dissipating from his body she couldn't help but hold her father helplessly as the both of them collapse onto the ground as Alicia let tears fall from her eyes knowing that her father was dying.

"Come on we should return back pretty sure your mother is waiting for us." He gave a smile in an attempt to reassure her.

"O-Okay." She stammered before walking with Sonic back

 **(Freedom Fighters HQ, 30 Minutes Later)**

"Okay everyone so Team B has returned and it appears they have procured a Chaos Emerald in their findings but unfortunately no information regarding Ixis Naugus and  
his plans I want Team C to work on that tomorrow time is of the essence people especially since the war is moving at a rapid pace." Sally explained giving her orders like  
a general.

"About that Chaos Emerald your majesty I have some blueprints here that is linked to the vortex machine." Shadow intervened.

"Yeah we found a weird scientist guy who gave them to us and father believes that the Chaos Emeralds can be used to power the vortex up again." Luci-Da replied.

They noticed Sally's eyes slightly perk up before the queen responded to them.

"That's incredible news you two okay I want Tails and Knuckles to try and find some tomorrow if possible." She replied

"Absolutely your majesty I need to treasure hunt again anyways." Knuckles joked trying to lighten the mood.

It seems the whole freedom fighters were in a perkier mood than before to help with morale and its working for the most part considering that pretty much everyone was  
up to helping out.

"Alicia over here!" Lara-Su called.

Alicia who was thinking really hard felt her thought bubble pop as her head averted to her friends.

"Daydreamin' again Alicia I've never seen your mother so happy in a while." Belle replied as she drank a soda.

"Yeah...I suppose she does doesn't she." Alicia replied quietly.

"Hey Alicia everything will be fine I promise you." Lara-Su said patting her shoulder.

Alicia looked over seeing Sonic look at the computer in deep thought and smiled knowing that he will save them all no matter what it will take more than his body decaying to stop him from ending the war.

"Yeah it will." She smiled.

 **(Somewhere in a corrupted land)**

Looking like an area straight out of a horror film the place was riddled with brainwashed cronies and robots as they were building upon a giant fortress that stretched out almost 25% of Mobius one of the cronies which looked like a scientist entered the fortress into a room filled with alchemic substances and potions as he sniffed his  
nose reading a checklist.

"Master it appears that your influence with the Dark Brotherhood is starting to disappear." The rat scientist said snivelling.

"Impossible! How can those mindless fools survive without me?!" The voice growled.

"It appears that Lien-Da and Dimitri have been working against you and have appeared to have taken the forest area my liege." The rat scientist replied.

"Bah let them have it I'll find a new vessel eventually I've been in hiding too long maybe I should make my presence more known to lure fools in." The voice laughed.

"That would be a brilliant idea my lord plus if you take the throne again you'll be ruler of Mobius forever." The rat scientist snickered.

Suddenly the figure walked out of his chair and was shown to be Naugus who used Geoffrey St John as a vessel but severely decaying from overuse as the skunk was  
non-existent anymore his spirit and will completely consumed by Naugus but this meant that Naugus' would eventually disappear too.

"Prepare to send a message Becker's I'm making a grand return." Naugus laughed.

"Right away master!" Becker's snickered leaving the room.

Naugus grinned as he looked at his staff seeing Sonic in his deep thought through it.

"Its my turn now hedgehog."

* * *

Good news and bad news folks gonna make a little status update here

Good News: This story is reaching the middle way which means no fooling around the true battle begins soon

Bad News: Until I can come up with a decent way to start the middle point this story will be going on a brief hiatus I apologize to anyone who enjoys this story but the  
writers bug hasn't bit me recently.

Final update: I will be working on other things in the meantime on my profile I need to bring my Ratchet and Clank story back and my new story needs a new chapter asap  
so once again I apologize to those who stay for only this story but you won't have to wait long I promise.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The War Begins**


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) I'm back ladies and gentlemen I feel ready to continue this story now we are at the pinnacle of the final war what will happen, who will survive  
and most importantly will Sonic be able to return to his original timeline, well without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin.

 **Chapter 10: The War Begins.**

 **(Freedom Fighter HQ)**

Sonic was having a moment of thought as he was looking at his hand as he noticed the purple light emanating from his body as his body started to slowly dissipate like dust exiting from his body and sighed as all he could think about was everyone and how they were coping despite being ready to go to war with Naugus the morale was dwindling and everyone was on edge except those who kept their cool.

"Sonic can we please talk." Sally asked softly.

"Sure Sal something the matter?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not telling you about Alicia before we went into battle." Sally said.

"Its okay Sal I kinda knew already you had her that's why I hoped I returned before the vortex took me here." Sonic smiled sadly.

"I was mad at you before but I knew you wouldn't abandon me or your friends...your sacrifice was remembered and with you returning the enemy  
has something to be feared." Sally replied sounding determined.

"25 years and you haven't changed a bit Sal its good to see." Sonic said smiling.

"Look Sonic if we can't return you I...I will always love you," Sally was about to cry.

"Dry those tears Sal, I will too always." Sonic said softly.

Unbeknownst to them Alicia was watching them with a smile on her face seeing her parents slowly rekindle what she heard her mother say about  
them in stories when she was a child but was interrupted by one of the worker who bowed quickly and pointed to a group waiting for her to give  
the mission debriefing.

"Here we go." Alicia said rubbing her nose.

"Okay your majesty whats the plan?" Knuckles asked.

"Okay so knowing from what I've been told Ixis Naugus has a massive fortress guarded in an unknown location but from what I heard from sources its most likely in the forgotten wastelands where the last war was finished that place is rich in remnant chaos and dark energy left by the Dark Brotherhood so that'll be our line of attack." She explained.

"I remember that place that's where we lost most of our allies after Eggman and Sonic disappeared." Shadow replied.

Tails sunk his head down remembering that day which gave him nightmares for years.

 **(Flashback)**

Tails was caught in the middle of the battlefield with a lot of the dark brotherhood surrounding him as he used his tails to strike the assault away but he was frequently outnumbered by them until one of them struck him in the head knowing him down to the ground and before they could doanything else two beams of light sped out of nowhere saving him as he regained his vision.

"Amy? Vector?" He asked dazed.

"Tails thank goodness you are safe buddy we saw them get the jump on you." Vector said.

"We don't have enough time guys any moment that building will release a chaos blast so strong it'll destroy the land." Amy ordered.

Ever since Sonic's supposed death it hardened the pink hedgehog and she founded the Freedom Corp which were the military of the land and she  
has shown great effort on the battlefield however this day would prove the day something would haunt Tails for years on.

"What on earth is that general?" Vector asked.

All of them turned around to see a purple energy like being form from thin air as it inspected itself as it began to form a natural body of itself which shocked the three of them as it took the form of Sonic but with a feral more intense look to himself with dark purple scuffed fur and torn socks and shoes.

"So...this is what its like to live." The thing said with a growl to his voice.

"He...he looks exactly like Sonic." Tails said in shock.

"Sonic? Ah yes the hedgehog that my master finally rid of himself for you see I'm pure darkness and chaos taken form and who better than the so  
called Hero of Mobius." He taunted.

Amy growled as she had enough and charged at the entity with her hammer and struck at him and looked terrified after he blocked the large impact  
with his bare hand as he snickered evilly.

"Poor girl she lost her beloved blue hedgehog...well you can join him!" He yelled.

He sent a massive blast through her body as she let out a blood curdling scream as she was shot backwards as Tails grabbed her quickly as Vector charged the entity but it proved fruitless as Vector was grabbed and thrown against a wall knocked out completely.

"I still need to gather my strength from this miserable planet but soon as I do you're next you two tailed mistake." He taunted.

Tails didn't try to charge him as the entity faded into the ground as he held Amy in his arms as she was unresponsive to Tails words or actions and Tails knew that she was brutally killed and had no choice but to put her down as he closed her eyes and placed her out of the danger zone and tears streamed down his eyes until he opened them with a look of anger and proceeded on with the battle with a war cry.

 **(End of** **Flashback)**

"Tails...honey whats wrong?" Mina asked him noticing his visibly distraught face.

"Nothing just some bad memories of that day." He replied 'Just who was that guy and what did he mean?' He thought

Suddenly a scream was heard from outside as Sonics immediate reaction was to zoom out of there with Tails following him leaving the rest to follow  
the two into the woods where they saw a Mobian getting their life energy consumed by a feral like creature and Tails eyes widened as the creature  
turned around with a grin on his face.

"So Fox boy you've grown up it must've took me years to fully gain my strength." The entity said.

"Tails...why does he look like me?" Sonic asked visibly shook by the entity.

"Well this is unexpected I thought you died Sonic after all it was you who had a hand in creating me alongside my master Ixis Naugus." He said  
grinning.

"I would never create something like you!" Sonic yelled.

"His energy it feels familiar like I've experience it before it can't be." Knuckles said quietly.

"I would introduce myself but I have no name in this form but please be acquainted with my new friends." The entity said as he clicked his fingers.

The life energy he consumed became living beings made of pure metal as they charged at the Freedom Fighters with ferocious speed but they were unable to stop the  
Freedom Fighters as they were beaten into submission till they disappeared back into the entity who was slowly clapping at the team sarcastically.

"Well done but this is merely a test for when I regain strength I shall help my master reclaim this land for himself." The entity said before disappearing.

"Darn it we have him to deal with too?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I remember him...he's the one that killed Amy." Tails said quietly.

Everyone turned around with widened eyes at this revelation especially Sonic.

"We can't let him get away with this if his master's Naugus then we need to group up and plan before we bring the battle to him." Sonic said determinedly.

He walked off leaving the group stunned by this sudden change of attitude in Sonic but they no less agreed and began planning to attack any Dark Brotherhood hideout  
in the area in search for information regarding Naugus and his plan.

 **(The Next Day)**

Sonic sat on the roof of the headquarters all morning as he was looking at the beautiful landscape that surrounded him and felt a horrible feeling that if they failed this  
would all disappear and he would never be able to return home to fix everything.

"Rough night?" Luci-Da asked as she walked towards him.

"Oh hey Luci, yeah but I'm ready to do anything to return things to how they should've been." He said.

"I just wanted to ask if you do go back and fix everything will I cease to exist?" She asked.

"I don't know but for your sake I'll try my hardest, for being Lien-Da's kid you are a good person." He said.

"She was kind to me I think because of my chaos abilities being treated badly releases those." She said.

"Yeah, I mean Shadow wasn't exactly kind from what I heard." He joked.

Luci laughed a bit and Sonic joined in as he put a hand on her shoulder in an affectionate manner.

"Keep being you kid." He finished.

Sonic got up and walked back down to the headquarters as Luci smiled a bit knowing her hero supported her and followed him down as they both saw that everyone  
didn't have a shred of information regarding Naugus but saw six Chao's Emeralds which were protected by a bulletproof glass.

"No luck with the seventh?" Sonic asked.

"No but you're gonna hate where it is." Knuckles said.

"The forbidden lands." Sonic finished for him.

"We're just gonna have to go through with the battle plan." Sonic said adamantly.

"But what about your condition?" Tails asked.

"I don't care about my condition I'm perfectly fine Tails just a bit fazed." Sonic said adamant once again.

Tails visibly recoiled by Sonic's response it took everyone by surprise for that matter.

"Sonic's right there's no time to sit here whether he's okay or not is subjective." Shadow said.

"I'd hate to agree but...everyone prepare for take off to the forbidden lands." Sally said rather reluctantly.

 **(The Forbidden Lands)**

Naugus was beginning to struggle as his vessel was beginning to fail closer his essence leaking from within himself and he struggled to walk around and before stumbling  
he was caught by someone.

"My master you need to sit." The voice said.

"I was wondering when you would return." Naugus said in a raspy voice.

"My apologies but I was still weak and after killing that pink hedgehog I wasted my reserve energy so I had to hide away." The entity explained.

"Well I never expected you to look like my enemy." Naugus replied.

"Most of my energy came from the time vortex and I came into contact with Sonic through the vortex and I assumed this form." He explained again.

"Makes sense after all you are his sadistic side in my opinion." Naugus chuckled. "You will be my trump card." He finished.

"I have learned a little trick with the life essence of these Mobians." The entity grinned.

He released a pink orb and it formed into the deceased Amy who looked like a ghost in a body of metal and Naugus grinned impressed.

"This is brilliant my plan worked wonders you impress me." Naugus chuckled.

The entity closed his eyes as he was sensing something and an image appeared in his mind as he saw Sonic approaching the forbidden lands alongside the freedom  
fighters and growled as he clicked his fingers as more life essence orbs formed into soldiers and set them out after them.

"Those rats at that bunker are coming here." The entity growled.

"Freedom Fighters I believe how quaint make short work of them Subject 5." Naugus said naming the entity.

"Subject 5...I'll take it for now." Subject 5 said with some mild bitterness to the name.

He ran out of the open window following his soldiers at exactly the same speed that Sonic possesses leaving his master behind as Naugus was breathing heavily till his  
servant entered.

"My master your condition is worsening!" He said.

Naugus grabbed the wolf by the throat with abnormal strength and muttered something as his essence began transferring into the poor servant till Geoffrey St John's  
body collapsed lifeless as Naugus laughed successfully transferring his soul into the wolf.

"That feel's much better." Naugus finished.

 **(Edge of the Forbidden Lands)**

Armoured trucks came storming in as Sonic sat in the back where he could easy jump out for a surprise attack however something didn't feel right as he felt a negative  
presence near them and he peered over seeing something charge at them with super sonic speed and Sonic instinctively jumped out of the truck to intercept the threat.

"Sonic! Wait!" A soldier yelled.

Sonic clashed with the speeding threat staring down Subject 5.

"Hello brother!" Subject 5 maliciously joked.

He kicked Sonic in the stomach sent him flying but Sonic quickly recovered and elbowed Subject 5 in the stomach as he winded the maniacal hedgehog.

"How did you know we were coming?" Sonic demanded.

"Why I could sense you brother you reek of vortex energy." Subject 5 remarked.

Sonic then felt weakened as he looked at his arm as the cracks were beginning to form more visibly and Subject 5 laughed at his expense.

"You truly are dying well don't worry I'll look after Alicia for you." Subject 5 taunted.

Sonic looked up with hell intent and charged the hedgehog with such velocity it took Subject 5 by surprised as he coughed in pain from the punch but quickly recovered and chucked Sonic off him and straight into the ground.

"Get off him!" Two voices called.

Luci-Da and Alicia charged at Subject 5 who clicked his finger and his soldiers came out of nowhere and surrounded the two girls.

"Can you take them?" Luci asked.

"Oh absolutely." Alicia replied quite confidently.

The soldiers jumped the two girl who began fighting back with Alicia using blades formed from special bracelets and Luci using chaos-infused punches and trapping them so Alicia could pick them off till they managed to hold them off with Subject 5 clapped at the girls effort to stopping the soldiers.

"Very impressive daughter you'd make a fine warrior." Subject 5 grinned.

"You are not my father!" Alicia growled.

"I'm sorry your majesty but his energy and essence is exact to Sonic's except more sadistic and...different." Luci-Da explained.

"Score one for the echidna girl you deserve a reward." Subject 5 said coldly.

He slowly clapped his hand as a pink essence formed from the ground as the metallic Amy formed as Tails saw this he ran out of one of the trucks to see this closely.

"Amy? Is that you?" Tails asked.

"Unfortunately not Tails she's my pawn since I killed her years ago." Subject 5 said coldly.

Alicia took this opportunity to go to her fathers side who was holding his arm in pain from the vortex energy burning his skin as it began to show through his arm.

"You couldn't save her Tails how do you expect to save anyone?" Subject 5 asked.

Tails clenched his fists as he let a tear shed as he knew he would have to fight this thing eventually.

"I'm sorry Amy." He said wiping his tear.

The Amy replica summoned a Piko Hammer and charged at Tails who used his twin tails to knock it away as he got some explosives ready as the replica charged him  
again this time taking several mines to the face as it launched into the air as Tails sent a proximity bomb towards it whilst doing this he felt guilty as tears began  
pouring down his eyes as he remembered that day.

"We have to get Sonic back into the truck." Luci-Da said.

Alicia nodded as she picked her nearly unconscious father up but as Sonic turned his head around he saw Tails walking away but Subject 5 wasn't finished as he sent a  
blast through the fox as Tails yelled in pain and Sonic yelled as everyone watched in horror.

"Such a shame you held back Tails you always were a disappointment." Subject 5 taunted.

"Say whatever you want...they will stop you." Tails groaned in pain.

"Oh I beg to differ you two-tailed pest." Subject 5 finished.

Suddenly Tails was pulled into mid-air and screamed as his essence was being ripped out of his body Sonic tried to escape Alicia's grip but was stopped by Luci trying  
to stop Subject 5 but was grabbed by the same power and finished Tails off as his lifeless body hit the floor as Sonic yelled again in anguish as they knew if Luci couldn't  
stop him...no one could.

"You'll make a fine soldier echidna." Subject 5 grinned.

Luci began screaming as she felt her essence began to be drained but before she could be drained completely Shadow used his Chaos Control to appear behind him and send the hedgehog away with a roundhouse kick till he recovered growling at Shadow.

"I have what I need." Subject 5 said before he disappeared using a similar ability.

Shadow waited for a moment to sense his energy in case he was bluffing but couldn't get a reading knowing he retreated but saw soldiers from Naugus' army charging  
and grunted as he made his way back to the trucks.

"We're outnumbered here we have to leave now!" Shadow yelled.

No one disobeyed him as many trucks fled the area leaving only a few to carry Sonic and Luci back as Alicia held her father crying as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
Shadow looked down to his daughter barely holding one and held her hand as he felt grief for the first time in a while

"You will pay."

* * *

Phew this was a doosy to do but I would like to introduce Subject 5 my character I made to bring higher stakes and his appearance may be somewhat original but trust  
me he's far from my own which I will reveal in the future.

Either way thank you for reading and more will come soon

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Never Turning Back.**


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Stakes are high and the world faces a new threat what can the Freedom Fighters do to try and stop this before its too late? Well without further  
ado lets begin.

 **Chapter 11: Never Turning Back.**

Everything was empty as gloves were the only thing he could see Sonic looked around seeing the world disintegrating around him with the people he cared about the most fading away as he stood helpless as he was stuck to the ground and all he saw was Subject 5 standing in front of him taunting him as Sonic grunted trying to grab him while he faded away laughing and Sonic began fading away as he regain consciousness waking to the sound of distress and grief.

"Is she going to be alright?!" A voice called.

"Please Lien-Da calm down she's in a stable condition." A doctor said.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" She growled.

"That is enough Lien-Da she's safe here that's certain." Shadow grunted.

Sonic grunted as he held his hand out getting the attention of the echidna seeing Sonic mutter something as she moved closer to his mouth to hear what he was saying.

"Is she alright?" He said quietly.

Sonic relieved his arm as he tried sitting up being helped by the doctors.

"She'll be fine Sonic she just needs rest." The doctor reassured.

Lien-Da crossed her arms rather impatiently she didn't like the way that sounded no matter how reassuring it sounded.

"What is she doing in here!" Sally yelled.

"Mom please we can explain!" Alicia replied.

"This woman is part of the reason why we have this war now!" Sally yelled.

"Please Sal enough we don't need this." Sonic said quietly.

Sonic looked at his arm which was covered in a bandage but could see the purple light coming from within.

"Sonic are you dying?" Lien-Da asked surprisingly concerned.

"Yes I am but that's not important." Sonic said adamantly.

"With all due respect Sonic you need rest." The doctor said.

Sonic glared at the doctor who recoiled at the cold glare making the others surprised.

"My friend just died out there doctor with all due respect to hell with resting!" Sonic retorted.

"Sonic please listen to the doctor." Sally pleaded.

"I don't need any rest so long as that creep breathes I'm not sleeping till he's taking care off." Sonic finished.

"Dad what are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"I'm going to find that last Chaos Emerald if its the last thing I do." Sonic replied.

"That will be impossible to do alone Sonic that hedgehog could sense your energy so unless you have an inhibitor ring like me and Luci you will die." Shadow replied.

Sonic sighed and sat back down trying to calm himself down while Sally put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic we desire your help and since my daughter is bedridden you require help in return and the remaining brotherhood members will help out we are running out of  
time here not just for yourself but the entire world." Lien-Da explained.

"You think I don't realise that but how are we gonna gain the upper hand if we can't even sneak in?" Sonic asked.

"The only way we can do it is if we hit them harder because no amount of inhibitor rings is gonna stop that hedgehog from sensing the remnant vortex energy coming  
from you." Lien-Da replied.

Sonic heard a bit of commotion outside as he heard Mina Mongoose crying outside while Knuckles and Julie-Su tried to calm her down.

"I...will avenge Tail's so I am willing to go through any plan to get results." Sonic replied holding his hand out.

Lien-Da smiled a bit accepting the hand shake openly putting her other hand on his.

"I thank you for helping my daughter the best you could she hasn't had an outburst since she's been here and I'm happy." She said.

"No problem." Sonic replied.

Sonic let go of the handshake and walked off as he felt like he was walking down a long corridor till he came to a complete stop as the dark void began appearing again which was making him anxious but also content as he saw figures moving around and disappearing around him till the figures stood completely still as into his deceased friends.

"You are too late." An illusion of Rouge said.

"Subject 5 and Naugus will overtake this land." An illusion of Amy continued.

"The hero of Mobius will fall." An illusion of E123 Omega said stoically.

However one illusion would prove to be his guardian angel yet.

"You can't give up yet Sonic you will win." An illusion of Tail's called out.

"Tail's..." Sonic said sadly.

"I may not have seen you for years but you never give up...do this for me and the others." The illusion said.

"I will try..." Sonic replied.

"No you will Sonic you are the hero for a reason." It joked. "Go get them big brother." It finished.

It disappeared as all the negative illusions disappeared leaving Sonic with a tears going down his eyes as he knew even in death his friend, his little brother was watching out for him.

"Dad are you okay?" Alicia asked.

"I'm fine Alicia I just had a moment." He smiled. "I need you for something meet me in about 10 minutes." He said.

Alicia was confused but nodded at his proposal as he walked away but stopped to say one last thing.

"Just some father/daughter time is all." He finished.

Alicia's ears and head perked up at Sonic's offer and smiled at the idea and walked back into the hospital room to wait till then.

 **(Forbidden Lands)**

Subject 5 returned to the castle noticing the body of Geoffrey St John's corpse on the ground and felt Naugus' residual energy coming from the body till he got into a  
defensive pose when a wolf appeared till he calmed down knowing it was Naugus inside.

"This body is weaker than the skunk's I need something stronger something rich in chaos energy." Naugus said.

"Master if I may suggest then we can use the body of my other half." Subject 5 said.

"He's dying already there would be no point unless you're suggesting something?" Naugus asked.

"If I bring him here we can use his soul to create another replica like myself." Subject 5 grinned.

Naugus grinned and laughed at this plan and sat down on his throne as he let his defences down as the robots all began to disable except for the normal guards.

"Then lets bring them to us but not without an incentive." Naugus said.

He held the purple chaos emerald in his hand and Subject 5 grinned seeing the emerald shining brightly, he had something planned.

 **(Back at Freedom Fighter HQ)**

Sonic sat in a soundproofed room with a drink as he waited for Alicia to enter and when she did she was baffled by the choice of location where he settled.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"Alicia I may only have known you for a few days but I know when my own has some hidden concerns." Sonic replied.

"I don't understand father." She answered holding her arm looking away.

"You are concerned as to why you don't have my inherited speed and agility trust me it surprised me too." He finished.

"I spoke with my mother about it and she told me it was hard for the others to believe it as well it was crushing to hear." She replied.

Sonic sighed and walked towards her put his hands on her shoulders giving her a reassuring grin.

"Well I'm gonna teach you how to release your inner potential Alicia because you are a strong person but you need extra encouragement." Sonic smiled.

Sonic walked away from her and rested against the wall.

"Think about the most stressful situation you could be in while running laps across this large room that's what I had to do whilst I was running for my life when Doctor  
Robotnik took over Mobius the first time I unleashed my true potential when I lost my parents then." He said with some regret in his voice.

Alicia breathed in and out knowing that her father wasn't completely insane and began running through the large room while negative thoughts flooded her mind the most coming from most of the people treating her like meant nothing to the world, that she was called a phony child and she would never compare to the hero of Mobius and would be left to rot on the battlefield, people had no care what they said to a teenage girl at the time especially royalty. Suddenly a bright light formed from her feet while she ran unable to see trying to hold back tears till her eyes widened as she shot straight to Sonic who reacted enough to grab her quickly and she gasped and panted heavily.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You are a fast learner." He replied. "Try running now this time without a care in the world." He finished.

Alicia nodded and continued to running but then realised that she was moving super fast around the room and laughed as realisation hit her like a truck, she finally had released her potential her fathers supersonic speed.

"I did it.." She said in disbelief.

"That you did now you are truly ready to take the fight to Naugus when we can that is." Sonic replied.

Suddenly they heard the alarm go off and the both of them began to head back into the main hall it was then they saw Subject 5 standing there without any resistance  
to support him as everyone was ready to attack the moment he lifted a finger. Sonic jumped down with Alicia following as he walked up to the hedgehog with an angry  
look in his eyes.

"You have some nerve!" Sonic growled.

"I have a proposition from my master, he'll surrender his title and land if you give him something in exchange." Subject 5 offered.

"Like we'd believe a proposition like that Naugus wouldn't surrender to save his own skin!" Julie-Su yelled back.

"Sigh so it seems that I will have to resort to plan B." Subject 5 sighed sarcastically.

Subject 5 reach his hand out as chaos energy seeped out and Lara-Su was grabbed from the air and was pulled to his side while everyone in the room began to panic  
while Sonic remained calm.

"If my master doesn't have the remaining Chaos Emeralds in his disposal you can say goodbye to your friend Sonic." Subject 5 growled impatiently.

"Let her go." Sonic growled.

"Return to the forbidden lands with the emeralds and I will consider it." He grinned "Be good for now." He finished.

Subject 15 disappeared while they heard a faint scream from Lara-Su with an eerie laugh and Sonic clenched his fists as he heard Julie-Su began crying for help from  
Sonic while holding her husband, he's heard enough pain, he's heard enough anguish, he's putting a stop to this now.

"We leave as soon as possible." Sonic ordered.

"Agreed everyone rest up we need to prepare for a big fight ahead of us." Alicia ordered too.

Everyone in the room nodded as they left the main hall while Knuckles and Julie-Su remained as she was sobbing at the thought of anything bad happening to Lara-Su. Sonic looked at his body as his body was starting to show signs of deteriation as his mind began having flashes as he saw Naugus and Subject 5 standing in front  
of him but he looked different and his mind went to seeing Mobius set on fire.

"We need to go I can't stay here for long I'm going to have to take the Emeralds I'm sorry guys." Sonic said.

"No Sonic you clearly know its a trap!" Knuckles yelled.

"I have a plan but its going to be dangerous and I need back up from you and the others." Sonic said looking at him.

Knuckles knew what he meant and nodded to this leaving Alicia confused by this but was distracted by Luci walking out feeling well again with her mother and father.

"We're going too Sonic. Luci has recovered her energy so she will help massively." Lien-Da suggested.

"Only if you're certain." Sonic said.

"I've never been so certain of anything in my life." Lien-Da answered with a voice of desperation.

Sonic looked at Shadow who nodded and responded by nodding himself while Sally walked in hearing Sonic's plan.

"Are you certain Sonic?" She asked.

"I'm very certain Sal and if this fails then Luci and Alicia are our only hope." He replied.

Sonic and Sally hugged as they had a moment to embrace what they once had and Sonic couldn't hold it in and instinctively kissed Sally and she returned the affection  
while Alicia smiled sadly, after their moment Sonic opened the doors and walked out seeing Dark Brotherhood members gathered outside.

"We're taking the fight to them." Sonic said.

The Dark Brotherhood bowed to the orders and began making their way to the forbidden lands and Sonic followed after them with Alicia and Luci following him in case  
he fell from his condition. Time was running out for not only Mobius and Sonic as he was running the purple energy was beginning to show more from his skin and his  
colour began to fade to a greyed blue but he pressed on.

 **(Forbidden** **Lands)**

Subject 5 chucked Lara-Su down onto the ground in front of Naugus who laughed at the echidna girl as she recoiled crawling backwards into a wall as she realised her  
powers were massively suppressed unable to fight back using her chaos powers.

"So they refused huh, good idea bringing back an incentive." Naugus said rubbing his hands together.

"This girl is the daughter of the guardian of the Master Emerald." Subject 5 replied.

"Ah the one that disappeared years ago, pity would've made the tables turn in our favour." Naugus said with slight disappointment.

"Trust me once we get all 7 Chaos Emeralds we won't have need for that massive waste of space." Subject 5 said with some impatience.

"I'm sensing some renegade behaviour within you number 5 don't make me have the scientist study you again." Naugus threatened.

Subject 5 grunted then turned to the scared Lara-Su which he bent down to her face and patted her on the head.

"Daddy dearest will see you eventually once I rip the soul from his body." Subject 5 maliciously joked.

Lara-Su was too afraid to say anything but she tried to hit him which he effortlessly blocked while he laughed a bit before walking away till he felt a presence in the  
area and proceeded to look outside as he saw Dark Brotherhood members standing outside the perimeter until he saw Sonic walking forward holding the case with  
the Chaos Emeralds inside.

"Ixis Naugus I need a word with you!"

* * *

We are close to the end peoples how will everything turn out well we'll find out soon enough I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon

See y'all later peoples

(Update) Due to some issues related to the site and my own mishaps I'm adding one last flashback story before the proper battle starts I apologize to those who anticipated this and I promise to not muck this up again.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Closure**


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N) As I've mentioned last chapter this will be one last flashback chapter but this is to help stretch out the one chapter a bit more since I had to scrap one chapter due to technical issues either way I hope you enjoy this chapter, without further ado lets begin.

Chapter 12: Closure.

Sonic stood in the fortress with a look of anger as he stared up at Naugus and Subject 5 were callously returning the stare with small grins seeing that Sonic had brought the Chao's Emeralds with him like they wanted while Lara-Su looked outside clearly weakened by the power dampener and this was when Naugus decided to activate a beacon in the area that trapped all the freedom fighters in but caused Sonic to drop the emeralds and began clutching his head in pain.

"Dad!" Alicia called out in worry.

Sonic held his hand out to stop her right before he collapsed onto the ground clutching his head and Subject 5 jumped from the fortress and slammed into the ground with some dark brotherhood members trying to take him down but it was in vain as Subject 5 effortlessly taking them out with super speed like he barely moved from his spot and continued walking towards Sonic.

"You coward!" Sonic growled.

"We aren't going to kill you yet Sonic you will prove to be much more valuable than you know." Subject 5 replied with a grin.

Subject 5 then knocked Sonic out clean and began to pick him up till he noticed Alicia running at him with her newfound speed but he used this to roundhouse kick her  
into a wall while he mockingly laughed at her while she struggled to stand up properly.

"Excuse me child but your father and I are going to have a chat see you soon." He mocked before disappearing.

"Damn you!" Alicia yelled.

She managed to regain her composure when she, the freedom fighters and the dark brotherhood noticed that the robots reactivated and began rearming their weapons and they knew they were in serious danger.

 **(Flashback)**

Sonic woke up in a dark void type purgatory as he slowly inspected his surroundings till they began forming into a room which he recognised it was Sally's room where he noticed a crib which he looked inside and saw the baby Alicia that was sleeping inside while she was babbling in her sleep which made him give a small smile till he turned around quickly while Sally walked in phasing through him and sat on her bed visibly upset.

"Sally I'm sorry I should've told you sooner." Elias said pleadingly.

"I lost Sonic, I lost friends to the second war and now my father I can't cope." Sally sobbed.

"I don't know what to say." Elias said lost of words.

Sally put her hand on Alicia's crib while the baby reacted to the presence in the room which made her smile a tiny bit but returned to her old state.

"How's mother?" She asked.

"She's trying to deal with the news herself we should see her Sally she needs us." Elias said before he left her room.

Sally sighed while Alicia woke up giggling while holding her arms out which Sally picked her up from her crib and cradled the little baby in her arms while she let a few  
tears out.

"I'm sorry Sonic for treating you badly." She said quietly.

"You don't have to be sorry Sal." Sonic said aware that his words were unheard.

Suddenly the whole area began crumbling away and reforming into a funeral which was for the deceased king while he saw Elias talk about his father in high regards  
whilst Sally holding Alicia was sat next to her mother who was crying for her husband and the other Freedom Fighters were there for them as well and Sonic's eye averted to Tails as he felt himself crumble at remembering his old friends fate but before he could say anything the whole area broke apart into the dark void again.

 **(Outside Sonic's conscience)**

Alicia and the rest of the Freedom Fighters began their assault on the fortress as the robots were relentlessly attacking them with heavy artillery which proved ineffective as Luci used her chaos powers to summon shields as an alarmingly fast rate, Lien-Da smiled at her daughter but then was quickly ambushed by several soldiers but was promptly taken care of by her and Shadow who Chaos Controlled into the horde and nodded at her which made her blush a little but concentrated on another horde that approached them.

"Luci we need to save Dad can you help me get closer?" Alicia asked.

"I can but I might have to go crazy because that horde will destroy my shields." Luci replied.

"Don't worry about that Luci I'll just subdue you if you go completely insane again." Shadow intervened.

Luci cringed at that memory but nodded and began bringing in her inner energy and began to bulk up as she roared and began charging through the soldiers and the  
robots as she shot chaos blasts out of her body as she let out a bloodcurdling scream but this almost drained her completely which made Shadow jump in and remove  
his inhibitor ring to pump her with extra Chaos energy to continue her pursuit.

"Thank you." Alicia said.

"Go quickly your friend and father are waiting." Shadow replied.

Alicia nodded and ran for the main castle bit before Shadow could return to the battle he was stopped by Lien-Da.

"Go help her out Shadow she'll need it we can handle it out here plus it looks like Luci has control of her power." She said.

"So it appears, if you are certain." Shadow replied.

Lien-Da grinned and kissed Shadow which surprised him immensely but returned to his broody look.

"That was a thank you and an apology for everything now go help the princess." Lien-Da ordered.

Shadow nodded and ran through the robots causing them to explode as Luci began to calm down as she regressed to her normal self as she fought alongside her mother as Shadow entered the castle quickly catching up with Alicia as she was stopped by mutated animal minions.

"That is disgusting." Alicia commented.

"Nothing but short work for us your majesty lets take them out." Shadow said.

Alicia released her energy blades and ran at the minions with super-speed and made short work of them with the help of Shadow's Chao's abilities and after they were  
taken out they began making their way through the large fortress.

 **(Back at Sonic's Conscience/Present Time)**

Sonic awoke from his momentary slumber and was standing in the middle of the battlefield where he saw himself alongside his friends before he was transported to the future where he saw his weakened body slumped over on the portal before a purple blinding light sent him into a temple where he saw ancient echidna's around a  
table as they signalled Sonic to them which made him visibly recoil.

"Sonic come over...and have some tea." One said with a raspy voice.

Sonic whilst reluctant to do so walked over and accepted the tea taking a small sip as the relieving warm feeling filled his body but he needed answers so proceeded with his questions.

"Listen I don't know what I'm doing here but I need to find my way out of here." Sonic demanded.

"Patience young hedgehog you are still in the real world but the energy of the vortex has sent your mind to our realm when we escaped Chao's whilst our brothers and sisters perished." Another echidna explained.

"Look I'm sorry about everything but I'm not here to dwell on the past I have a future to save I die if I don't." Sonic replied rather annoyed at the pessimism.

"Of course I apologize young one we have brought you here to attempt to calm the fire of the vortex within you but you only have an hour left before you completely disappear your demise will be inevitable so we will bestow a power onto you to calm the fire and maybe give you more hours to live." One echidna said in a gruff voice.

"Thank you but what about you lot?" He asked.

"Don't worry about us boy now go stop Enerjak." They finished.

Sonic's eyes widened but before he could ask his entire world went white as he slowly regained consciousness listening to Subject 5 arguing with Naugus about their plans whilst he saw Lara-Su tied up as she struggled to move due to the power dampening which Sonic felt but wasn't unaffected by as he stood up clenching his fists which caught the villains attention.

"So he is awake what a surprise." Naugus laughed.

"You disgusting vile devil if you plan to hop into my body to try and take over my life don't even try it I'm a dead man walking." Sonic growled.

"We'll figure out how to keep your body stable but you are an extraordinary specimen why wouldn't I reap the reward?" Naugus grinned sadistically.

"A million times already Master he can't be stable in an era where he doesn't exist in he's supposed to be dead but he's still here!" Subject 5 yelled.

Whilst the two began their spat again Sonic ran over to Lara-Su as he broke her shackles almost effortlessly which confused him but Lara-Su held Sonic haunted by the site of seeing the dead remains of Geoffrey St John on the ground.

"Alright enough of this I will deal with them myself." Naugus growled finished with the arguments.

He used his magic to chuck Subject 5 out of the way impaling his arm against a statue of Naugus himself which made Subject 5 scream in pain as Naugus' magic slowly pushed him into the statue till he passed out from the pain which Naugus turned around grinning once again at the two but then noticed Sonic's arms began glowing again as Sonic yelled in pain as his arms began cracking again.

"They told me I would survive a few more hours." Sonic said to himself.

"So you really are dying well shame really I guess I'll use your daughter as a vessel instead." Naugus laughed maniacally.

Before Naugus could deal a killing blow on Sonic he chucked Lara-Su out of the window where thankfully Knuckles and his small army were and caught his daughter but Sonic before getting hit was teleported away which made Naugus scream in anger as he made his castle crumble around him as he stepped outside with hell intent on his eye as the Freedom Fighters watched the maniacal wizard walked out of the rubble.

"You will all pay!" Naugus yelled having lost his mind completely at this point.

 **(Unknown Location)**

Sonic transported to a dark room covered in computers and old foods as he heard heavy stilted breathing as he looked up and his eyes opened wide at the site of the figure as the figure coughed before he began speaking.

"Hello again old friend." The voice said.

"Doctor Eggman?" Sonic said shocked by the appearance.

"I prefer Broker nowadays but for you...Eggman will do just fine." Eggman joked while coughing.

Sonic stood up noticing the man was not in top condition as he was using a walking cane holding his back with his skin breaking apart like Sonic's but worse, Sonic instinctively held Eggman to support him to a seat.

"After everything I done...you still help me." Eggman said his breathing was stilted.

"I heard about a Broker from the archives but I never expect it to be you...you helped improve an economy?" Sonic asked slightly in disbelief.

"I was saved by Lien-Da and her brotherhood unlike yourself I wasn't subjected heavily to the energy so I had years to make a difference so using their resources I became a broker to hide my true identity I supported every kingdom, state and even Lien-Da's own family and I suppose I lost the will to be a bad guy after you thwarted my biggest plan yet." He joked near the end.

Sonic was lost for words this man was his worst enemy, his rival from a grand scale sitting her drinking tea and eating a massive sandwich helping folks rebuild after an intense war but then was quickly snapped out of his daydream when Eggman dropped his tea.

"Listen Sonic our time is running out here and I need to make one last transaction to save a lot of lives and I promise you will return home like you need too." Eggman said with a tear coming from his eye.

Eggman walked over to his control panel and pressed a few buttons as it viewed the entire hidden base where Eggman had built another Vortex machine which Sonic looked in shock.

"You had a way to return home." Sonic said.

"I did but then I changed my mind to keep your family and your friends families safe plus I can't return now anyway I have no purpose in a world where I know you will make it better." Doctor Eggman said the tears now pouring down his eyes.

"It has been a honour kicking your butt for years." Sonic joked.

"Its been fun getting beaten a lot too rodent." Eggman joked back.

Doctor Eggman then hugged Sonic as he placed a teleportation beacon back on him as Sonic disappeared once again and Eggman sighed as he returned to his computer and began typing as hard as he could to help the Freedom Fighters one last time.

 **(Back on the Battlefield)**

Shadow broke out of the rubble after regaining his composure and lifted Alicia out as she was protected by Shadow when the castle caved in on them using his Chao's powers but then quickly noticed that all of the Freedom Fighters were fighting Naugus as he was able to stand his ground as he took out several soldiers having stole their life energy at a rapid pace however something he could use on the more experienced Freedom Fighters.

"Don't underestimate me pests I'll use you all as my vessels!" Naugus growled.

The more he used his attacks the more his true self began to emerge as the wizard's true form began to appear after years of being in vessels and Shadow knew this was an opportune moment to strike.

"Your majesty are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"I'm just swell." Alicia said angry at the wizard.

"Good because I have a plan I need you to create a vortex by running circles around him to confuse him while I try and go in with several chaos spears." Shadow explained.

"I'll take anything to take this freak down." She growled.

"Good then lets go!" Shadow yelled.

They both charged at Naugus with Alicia running miles around the wizard who was growling furiously at the princess but then noticed the Chao's spears raining in on him and all he did was laugh as he used his magic to create a barrier as they held back the spears without struggle till Naugus used the barrier to create an explosion which sent all surrounding Freedom Fighters flying except for Shadow who did the shield trick with his Chao's energy.

"Alicia!" Shadow yelled.

Alicia was now unconscious completely having been knocked out by the impact of the blast in which Naugus tried to grab the unconscious girl but an abnormal roar was heard in the distance as Luci appeared and punched Naugus in the face as she sent the wizard flying till he regained his composure as he saw the echidna girl look back with hell intent.

"Father my mother was injured so I told the brotherhood to retreat to get her treatment she wasn't followed." Luci explained.

"Good because this is getting serious." Shadow replied.

"Father we need to come up with a plan since Alicia is out." Luci suggested urgently.

Shadow gave her a rare smile as he pointed at her, she was confused but quickly realised he meant that she was the plan since she was the first to land a solid hit on Naugus.

"You rats will not stop me this world will be mine!" Naugus roared.

Shadow and Luci prepared themselves as Shadow removed his inhibitor rings letting the Chao's energy course through his veins as his entire body was painted his a red and blue hue which surprised Luci but she nonetheless prepared her body as she felt the energy growing within her as he muscles tensed up as Shadow and Luci charged at the wizard who was trying to hold his own against the two powered up Chao's warriors but then quickly found himself left wide open when one of his attacks missed Shadow who used Chao's Control to evade.

"Enough out of you Ixis Naugus time for you to be put down!" Shadow growled his voice sounding ethereal.

Shadow grabbed the wizard and thrown him towards Luci who charged punching Naugus clean in the back as the wizard screamed wildly in pain but quickly recovered and used a grabbing magic to hold Shadows arms in place but Luci swiped at Naugus' face numerous times landing a nasty knee jab to the chin letting go of Shadow, him and his daughter then both punched Naugus away.

"Luci protect yourself this is going to be fierce." Shadow warned.

Shadow's hue became a bright red as Luci knew this all too well and quickly de-powered and grabbed Alicia and the other Freedom Fighters as she surrounded herself in a massive shield as she saw Shadow beating Naugus up senselessly.

"You will pay for your crimes against the world." Shadow grunted.

Naugus holding his face started to slowly crawl away pleading with Shadow who was holding back the strong blast that he could create.

"I wish I could kill you now but you are vital information so I'll give you a taster." Shadow threatened.

Shadow jumped a distance away as he roared "CHAOS BLAST" as the red explosion covered the entire area as Luci struggled to keep the shield up but was helped by Knuckles a little as he recovered quickly as they watch Shadow essentially burn Naugus' face as they heard the wizard scream in pain.

"This war is over." Shadow finished.

Soon after the aftermath of the blast Sonic reappeared from his time with Eggman with a look in his eye as he thought about Eggman's words to him but looked up and noticed Naugus' unconscious body with Shadow standing over him as he put his inhibitor rings back on and the other Freedom Fighters recovering from the blast Naugus sent out earlier.

"Sonic are you alright we thought something bad happened to you." Knuckles asked.

"I...I saw Eggman again." Sonic said quietly.

Shadow turned his head at the name with a rather surprised look and walked up to Sonic.

"Where is he?" Shadow demanded.

"I don't know but he saved my life before Naugus could kill me when I saved Lara-Su." Sonic explained.

"It was risky doing that to my daughter but...thank you." Julie-Su semi scolded.

"He did tell me he went under Broker." Sonic quickly said.

"Broker as in the one responsible for helping the economy rebuild itself that's impossible." Knuckles grunted.

"I know what I saw Knuckles plus he's dying like I am he's built another Vortex for us to use all we need are the Chao's Emeralds." Sonic grunted as he felt weakened.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic as he almost collapsed and put his arm over his shoulder.

"We'll get Naugus back to HQ for questioning then maybe you can finally get home Sonic." Shadow said.

Suddenly a large blast came from the castle rubble as Naugus was completely vaporised by the crimson energy as all the Freedom Fighters turned around in shock and fear as Subject 5 appeared from the rubble with a crazed look.

"Missed me."

* * *

Phew this was a hefty chapter to come up with but I hope you enjoyed it folks sorry for the long wait but I've been incredibly busy, the end draws nears folks I hope you stay tuned for me.

See you all soon

* * *

Chapter 13: A Great Evil Reborn


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) So here is the time the finale draws near however one stands in our heroes way and can they stop him in time so that Sonic can return home found out soon so without further ado lets begin.

Chapter 13: A Great Evil Reborn

All of the Freedom Fighters saw dust which were the remains of Naugus as Subject 5 had obliterated him into nothingness they all got into fighting poses as he nonchalantly brushed himself off as he looked at his arm wound and laughed as his eyes averted to the crowd in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry I must look like a right mess." He joked.

"You destroyed our only hope of ending this war!" Shadow growled.

"What you going to do kill me you wasted all your energy on Naugus its a miracle you're even standing." Subject 5 mocked.

Shadow growled as he knew he was right that last fight almost drained him of his power but not enough to knock him out completely whilst Luci was much more powered that shield almost drained her completely as well only a few were left to fight this psycho head on, but even then can they make it out alive? Because it looked like Subject 5 was more psychotic than before which made almost everyone frozen in fear.

"Enough of this you have lost this battle you're outnumbered." Knuckles called out.

"Funny because we're only getting started guardian." Subject 5 grinned.

Suddenly a bright green light emanated from underneath Subject 5's feet and something slowly raised from the ground which formed into the Master Emerald which made Knuckles' heart sink as he looked up at Angel Island collapsing into the ocean.

"Neat trick right? I planned this for a while while Naugus was planning something so meagre like taking over a dying Hedgehog's body." He laughed.

"Give that back before I pummel you into the ground I don't care if you swiped the Master Emerald to attempt to gain some power it won't be enough." Knuckles growled.

Julie-Su put her hand on Knuckles shoulder shaking her head to deter him from attacking which made Knuckles remember the fate of Tails and that deflated him.

"Your wife is smart Knuckles I'll give her a painless death however I can't say the same for the rest of this miserable planet I will make it my permanent plaything." Subject 5 said sadistically.

Sonic's eyes widened as he recalled what the echidna's said to him when he was in his dream state and pushed Knuckles out of the way as he stood in his place with a panicked look in his eyes as he saw Subject 5 grinning at him.

"Enerjak?" Sonic asked.

"So you figured it out I didn't have this special power because of that weak wizard." Enerjak said laughing.

"You...we defeated you years ago." Julie-Su said panicking.

"That you did but my essence lived on till I found Ixis Naugus making strong subjects to harvest to achieve his immortality unfortunately they all...failed as it were." Enerjak grinned showing the last part was a lie.

"You scumbag, you just never seem to just go away." Shadow grunted irritable at the smug attitude coming from Enerjak.

Enerjak then began harvesting the energy from the Master Emerald as those around them were hopeless to stop him while he proceeded to taunt the crowd.

"Such a shame too I was enjoying this body too so fast I could've finished you off the easy way but whats the fun in that?" He taunted.

Suddenly a blinding light glistened through the fortress as a big sonic boom echoed through the planet causing everything to break apart as the earth below them shot upwards as the silhouette of Enerjak was all they could see before the dust settled as he was fully suited into his armour.

"Ah that's much better thanks to that extra kick of Chao's energy I feel more powerful than I have for thousands of years I have to thank you Sonic for providing your DNA." Enerjak laughed.

Sonic grunted as his response but saw that the Master Emerald was shattered into pieces but before forming around Enerjak like a protective shield as he was laughing maniacally whilst a green aura surrounded him before absorbing the remaining blades within himself.

"I think I have enough strength to take you all out but first I'll kill your loved ones so you can suffer alongside them." Enerjak laughed.

Enerjak flew into the air but not before dodging a blast coming from Luci as she was severely annoyed at Enerjak's words and began powering up into her bulky form but not enough so she became slow like when she fought Shadow in the past, everyone looked in surprise but Shadow gave her a small grin he was proud that his daughter learned from their fight even if she wasn't completely aware of her berserk state.

"Impressive that you could maintain that form after fighting Naugus you are a prodigy. Fine I'll play with you." Enerjak cracked his knuckles.

Luci charged into the air at a phenomenally fast rate face to face with Enerjak they both began attacking each other getting in some lucky shots but both continued their effort till Enerjak knee jabbed her in the stomach and roundhouse kicked her down to the ground. Luci was not dazed by this and was able to block Enerjak coming at her super-fast which took Enerjak aback but grinned at this effort.

"Funny that you are able to match a god like me I wish I didn't have to kill you but unfortunately you are in my way." Enerjak taunted.

Suddenly Luci felt a blade pierce her stomach as she looked down seeing a blade made out of the Master Emerald shards was forced through her as she looked up slowly to the maniacal smiled coming from the pit darkness of his mask before he released her and sent her flying into some rocks as she was taken out, not killed but nearing death until Shadow jumped in deflecting the chaos blast greatly damaging his arm.

"So feisty I guess I'll let her live for now..." Enerjak mocked laughing at Shadow's arm.

Enerjak flew into the air and sped off towards the city which caused everyone to panic for their families and for the critically injured Luci who Shadow was trying to heal using his remaining chaos energy that he could while everyone was gathering their bearings while others were panicking for their lives and their families awaiting destruction at home...all Sonic did was stand there quietly as he saw 7 small lights coming from the rubble.

"I know how to take him down just like I did when you were Enerjak." Sonic said to Knuckles.

Whilst this confused everything they saw the chaos emeralds slowly levitate from the ground and Knuckles remembered that he was trapped in the corrupted body of armour that was Enerjak's and Sonic freed him from his clutches using Super Sonic and grinned as he knew what his friend was implying.

"Shouldn't Shadow go with you too he needs the energy boost." Julie-Su suggested

"I'm too drained to fight even Super form Julie." Shadow groaned as he collapsed back in exhaustion.

"Its fine all I need is to take him on myself if I remember correctly he will become weaker the more energy he wastes so I will try my hardest." Sonic said with hope in his voice.

"You can do it Sonic." One soldier called out.

Suddenly the whole field including his friends began calling out and his eyes turned to Alicia who was cheering alongside them and with a small grin on his face his eyes quickly turned red and a yellow light exploded out of himself as he absorbed all of the chaos emeralds within himself creating a blinding light throughout the whole area, it took a while for the light to disappear and when it did all they saw was Super Sonic.

"Sonic your body its repaired itself you look healthier again." Julie-Su called out in surprise.

Super Sonic looked at his arms as the cracks have completely disappeared and he felt much more powerful than he has before with everyone looking in awe. Alicia walked up to Sonic as he turned his head giving her a small smile.

"Please save our kingdom and my mother." Alicia asked weakly.

"I will save everyone Alicia if its the last thing I do." Super Sonic finished.

Super Sonic stepped away from Alicia as he flew into the air and blast off pursuing Enerjak's trail as he saw the kingdom only half destroyed which made him furious and went down to stop the crazed god from destroying his home.

 **(Destroyed Kingdom)**

Sally was hidden away inside the castle as all she could hear was explosions and people screaming as she let tears roll down her eyes as she felt she let her kingdom down while she was haplessly protected by her brother and Antoine with Rotor by her side holding his grandson whilst he cried in the old walrus' arms until Enerjak crashed through the roof.

"Where is the Queen pests?" Enerjak asked.

"She is hidden away far from here and we will protect her." Elias called out.

"Zat is true you menace we will win this war." Antoine joined in.

"Insolent fools I am much more powerful than you ever dream to be and as far as I'm concerned you are as good as dead!" Enerjak yelled.

Suddenly Antoine was thrown forward by the force of the ground and was held by his neck while Elias helplessly watched with his hand shaking holding the sword.

"Antoine D'Coolette, wife and two kids they will join you soon." Enerjak taunted.

Elias closed his eyes as all he heard was a bloodcurdling scream as Antoine was completely obliterated into nothingness until Enerjak absorbed his life essence feeling his power increase.

"Enough of this!" Sally called out from hiding.

Elias looked in horror as he saw Sally with tears streaming down her eyes bravely confront the god that was in front them all.

"Your majesty I'm humbled." Enerjak bowed.

"You hid away for so long and you come back thinking you own everything well you need to understand there will always be something to take you down, you were beaten by Sonic before I'm guaranteed he will do it again." Sally preached.

"Sweet words my dear but he's dying over by the fortress underneath my power so he's dust in the wind." Enerjak grinned.

Sally felt deflated quickly her one weakness was losing Sonic and seeing the sadistic look coming from the god she believed what he said and collapsed onto the ground as she felt old memories flood her again when Sonic sacrificed himself, she would never get over it even when he returned to her.

"Big words Queen Sally but unfortunately this world is mine now." Enerjak laughed.

He charged up a blast of Chao's energy with Elias ready to take the blast to protect his sister but suddenly something something crashed through the roof and deflected the blast creating a small explosion while caused Enerjak to recoil slightly jumping back while the dust began to clear showing Super Sonic in the clearing much to the astonishment of Sally and Elias.

"Elias get Sal out of here this punk is mine." Super Sonic ordered.

Elias didn't hesitate and helped Sally out of there but not before Enerjak tried shooting off a small sneaky shot of Chaos energy but Sonic quickly hit it away as it caused part of the castle to crumble down with Super Sonic giving Enerjak an angry stare.

"So you survived then hedgehog." Enerjak commented.

"Yes you were idiotic enough to leave the chaos emeralds to us and remember the last time you faced me." Super Sonic taunted.

"How could I forget you made a fool out of me." Enerjak growled.

"How about we let history repeat itself." Sonic smirked.

They both flew into the air and began clashing sending strikes at each other at supersonic speed while survivors in the kingdom watched them duke it out as their punches echoed through the area but thanks to this distraction all the survivors managed to evacuate the city before becoming indirectly involved with the fight. After their clash both Super Sonic and Enerjak separated taking a breather.

"How are you still able to keep up with me...you're dying, weak yet you are stronger than ever." Enerjak growled.

Sonic then felt the power the Ancients gave to him course through his body he then realised that this was the Vortex energy becoming part of him and Super Sonic charged up while Enerjak looked in shock as the purple energy consumed Super Sonic till it finished showing Super Sonic with a rougher but more imposing look with an aura surrounding his body.

"No more Enerjak I will finish you for good."

* * *

It appears that Sonic was gifted a new power to weaponize the energy that was killing him whilst in a Super state so what will happen soon? Well stick around and you will find out soon of course.

Have a good day everyone.

* * *

Chapter 14: Evil No More


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N) The end draws near folks now the true battle begins Super Sonic vs Enerjak is now here hold onto your horses because this will be a doozy so without further ado lets begin.

Chapter 14: Evil No More

Super Sonic was powered up to the point it made Enerjak nervous with how he gained this significant power boost he saw the hedgehog looked more rougher with his fur as it was more spikier and prominent than it was before with his gloves and socks becoming torn the more the powerful aura surrounds him with the power pouring out of his body.

"This is the power given to me by the ancients." Super Sonic said.

"Of course Chieftain Ark'Ten that sly fox." Enerjak growled.

"Thanks to their power not only can I stop you but I can live a bit longer too." Super Sonic taunted.

Enerjak clenched his fists as he let his energy go through his body and Super Sonic noticed this as Enerjak began charging up as a dark and evil energy surrounded him as his armour increased in mass and the colours of the armour become more prominent with darker shades of gold and red which bestowed upon the malevolent being that filled the land in darkness.

"Its my turn to show my true power behold my dark form." Dark Enerjak laughed.

"You don't scare me Enerjak lets finish this now." Super Sonic said stoically.

"Once I beat you I will rip your life essence from your body and make you my eternal slave." Dark Enerjak finished.

Both resumed their battle as their clashes rippled through the land creating echoes through time and space as they were warriors from different timelines everything Sonic experienced in life were painted through the ripples in the continuum including the fated battle that he would have with Enerjak. Enerjak experienced this too with the day he became a malevolent being with his wife Aurora-Le having to seal him away with his essence jumping through echidna's leading to his fight with Super Sonic.

"I won't let history repeat itself you will die." Dark Enerjak growled.

"I will make sure you disappear Enerjak if its the last thing I do." Super Sonic growled.

Dark Enerjak yelled as he threw a ball of energy towards Super Sonic who deflected it and proceeded to roundhouse kick Dark Enerjak into the buildings below and followed him down causing a sonic-boom which made the entire district completely collapse underneath the two fighters but this didn't stop them as they were holding each other away as their aura's exploded in an attempt to hold each other back.

"Those ancients will not be able to save you hedgehog you will die like the rest." Dark Enerjak growled.

"Shut up about dying you sound so generic." Super Sonic grunted while joking.

Dark Enerjak knee'd Super Sonic in the stomach which stunned the hedgehog enough so that Dark Enerjak punched him backwards into several destroyed buildings but Super Sonic was able to recover quickly and charge quickly into Dark Enerjak causing him to fly backwards into gas canisters which exploded around him but this did not faze him, it in fact made him angrier than ever.

"Enough of this!" Dark Enerjak yelled.

Dark Enerjak summoned several beings created from him sucking out the life essence especially one that looked like Tails while Super Sonic almost recoiled he remembered that this was a shell of his deceased friend and rushed in attacking all of the beings flawlessly and sucker punching the Tails template down onto the ground with an intense look in his eyes staring at Dark Enerjak. Dark Enerjak released a massive amount of chaos spears from several dark portals which got Super Sonic to prepare himself.

"Die!" Dark Enerjak yelled wildly.

Super Sonic felt the whole world slow down as images of the ancient past go through his mind as he swiftly dodged through the spears as images of the ancient times echoed through his minds it was distracting him from the fight however he felt like his body was moving itself until Super Sonic returned to his normal state of mind having dodged the gauntlet of spears which surprised him and Dark Enerjak.

"How did you dodge all of that?!" Dark Enerjak demanded.

"I haven't the faintest idea but I think the ancients have my back this fight." Super Sonic laughed at his foe's misfortune.

"Damn you hedgehog!" Dark Enerjak growled maliciously.

Super Sonic prepared himself before charging at Dark Enerjak again with the demigod returned the aggression.

 **(Outside of Metropolis)**

The Freedom Fighters managed to regroup and got their aircraft to observe the battle taking place while cloaked to prevent getting shot down, everyone saw Sonic's transformation and were bewildered by the change except for Knuckles.

"I know that power its the ancients involved they must be the reason Sonic is still alive." Knuckles deducted.

"It doesn't explain why they wanted to help him Dad he is fighting and acting completely different." Lara-Su pointed out.

"That's because the same ancients who gave him this power are the ones who took out Enerjak in his second incarnation before he overtook Dimitri and myself." Knuckles explained.

"That doesn't mean the result will be the same Enerjak has increased his powers after every confrontation he killed many of your friends without hesitation." Dimitri explained having joined them.

Everyone were still trying to gather their bearings Sally, Elias and Rotor managed to reach the ship and deliver the bad news which everyone were mourning their losses but suddenly the ripples rumbled the ship slightly as the fight was affecting the entire planet.

"If Sonic doesn't win this battle in time the whole planet will rip apart without Enerjak having to do so, he's a hedgehog out of time he shouldn't even be alive yet the ancients are giving all they can." Dimitri explained.

Sally looked down from the window as deja-vu hit her as she felt like she saw this scenario before and held her arms tightly as she stared intently at the two fighters below.

"Finish him Sonic." Sally said quietly.

"He will if I've know my rival enough he will finish Enerjak off even without the strength at his disposal." Shadow said giving words of wisdom.

"Yes I agree that hedgehog may have been a thorn in my side but it shows he's a true hero." Lien-Da said.

"Yeah he will save this world from eternal doom." Lara-Su jumped in.

Suddenly everyone started preaching Sonic's name and Alicia felt like she needed to turn on the intercom as the preaches echoed throughout the area, she walked up to Sally who was smiling at her daughter and they both looked down to watch the battle.

 **(Back at Metropolis)**

Sonic's name echoed throughout Mobius as he heard his name being chanted which was making Dark Enerjak growl at this noise and looked around but saw nothing he couldn't detect the presence of the ship in the sky and looked back at Super Sonic who had his eyes closed laughing a bit and breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is the sound of hope Enerjak and this is what drives me as the Hero of Mobius forward no power, no glory just the sound of hope is enough to make me realise I can do this no matter what." Super Sonic preached.

"Background noise won't be enough to save you hedgehog." Dark Enerjak growled.

"What you waiting for? Hit me" Super Sonic taunted.

Dark Enerjak growled and disappeared appearing in numerous forms surrounding Super Sonic quickly before they all began attacking Super Sonic unable to dodge all of the attack he succumbed to some of the attacks till Dark Enerjak held him by the neck and hit him into a wall and forced him through taking a lot of damage from the rubble coming down on him. This wasn't enough to get rid of Super Sonic as he broke free of the demigod's grasp breathing heavily as his body began steaming from exhaustion.

"It seems the ancients grow tired of wasting their time with you." Dark Enerjak laughed.

Super Sonic did feel weaker as if the vortex energy within him began to take its toll on the hedgehog till Super Sonic stumbled over reverting back to his normal state breathing heavily as everyone watching gasped in horror while some looked away unable to bear to witness what would happen next many were crying for Sonic to finish Dark Enerjak off.

"Tsk tsk what a shame Chieftain you couldn't stop me again." Dark Enerjak mocked.

Dark Enerjak picked up the exhausted hedgehog who looked frail from the vortex energy taking over and laughed in the weakened hedgehogs face as he raised Sonic in the air like a trophy as he began to suck in Sonic's life essence he felt something was stopping him as he was forced back by an entity who stood in front of the two of them.

"Oh no you don't!" Dark Enerjak growled.

He desperately tried to destroy the entity but it only glare as a force pushed the demigod away and pinned him down preventing him from creating any more ways to attack it.

"Sorry blue hedgehog we had to give you something more so you can defeat him for good." A voice echoed through the entity.

"Heh took your sweet time Chief I could use the booster." Sonic joked while trying to gather his bearings.

"We hid this away from Enerjak because we knew this would be our last resort...use it well." Chieftain Ark'Tan finished.

The entity began to phase into Sonic as the shackles were loosened from Dark Enerjak who charged at Sonic to finish him off but suddenly was throttled by the hedgehog with abnormal strength as Sonic stood there without looking at him and punched Dark Enerjak away with one strong punch as a violet aura surrounded him and consumed the hedgehog as his silhouette opened his arms as the energy made Dark Enerjak back away with visible horror.

"This power its the last resort!" Dark Enerjak said in anger and horror.

The energy began to slowly disappear as Sonic's quill's and gloves began to show as he slowly levitated to the ground until the rest of the energy broke away from him showing his bright yellow eyes open as Sonic returned to what looked like his super state but vastly different with his fur becoming more purple with white highlights outlining him.

"That's impossible there's no way that exists?!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Well the looks don't lie grandfather that is the power of pure Chaos." Lien-Da answered.

Somewhere else Eggman was watching struggling to stand up even on his walking stick as he grinned seeing Sonic having inherited this special power and began hacking into the servers across the world so everyone could witness this in action, when all the broadcasts in Mobius saw they all looked in awe and shock with many others cheering on Sonic.

"Enerjak...no more talking." Sonic said ethereally.

"That voice..." Dark Enerjak said to himself.

When Sonic did a taunting hand gesture the ancient echidna's from Enerjak's second life appeared behind him as they were feeding the hedgehog power constantly before fading away from vision.

"Time you experienced the true power of Chaos." Sonic finished.

Almost in the blink of light Sonic struck Dark Enerjak in the stomach but the force felt like five punches at one as he was sent upwards into the air but didn't let him get any air time as he teleported straight in front of him and used the air to blast him away breaking through the city walls.

"This power shouldn't be able to be handled by a weakling like you!" Dark Enerjak yelled.

"This power is not mine but its because of willpower and determination why I continue to stand." Sonic said once again in his ethereal voice.

"He sounds like a god." Alicia commented.

"That's because he is your majesty this is the true god Chao's himself finishing a job he should've done thousands of years ago." Dimitri commented with some happiness in his robotic voice.

Sonic raised his arms in the air as he cleared the sky of the imposing fog that clouded the sky bringing light back into the land as he continue staring down the demigod.

"You shame the gods." Sonic finished.

"I will prove to you I am the true god here!" Dark Enerjak yelled.

Both immediately continued their battle however the demigod was unable to land any punches as Sonic was toying with him creating afterimages whilst he back-flipped into the ground with the demigod frustratingly powering up as numerous balls of Chao's energy surrounding him without a proper way to dodge everyone of them Sonic closed his eyes and breathed out opening his arms as purple energy exited his body creating a barrier of similar energy balls and the both of them immediately began shooting them at each other every one of them narrowly missing each other while creating shock waves that caused the earth and the rubble to raise into the air like they were in low-gravity.

"That power is so rich so thats true Chao's." Luci-Da said.

"Yes a very dangerous but useful weapon, something you won't become I'll make sure of it." Shadow replied.

Luci smiled and hugged her father for the first time while catching Lien-Da smiling at the two which made him blush out of embarrassment. Sally continued watching down but with more enthusiasm as she knew Sonic was going to win.

"Go for it my love." She said quietly.

Dark Enerjak stopped his assault noticing that Sonic wasn't returning the blasts and used his energy to clear the dust cloud surrounding them but when he did he looked down seeing Sonic was charging up a Chaos-charged punch and uppercut the demigod so hard his helmet crack and exposed the face of the what was once known as Subject 5's face.

"This isn't fair time and time again the world insists on eradicating me but I always return so whats the point!" He screamed.

"Because with the demands of the gods you will be eradicated for good." Sonic said with some voices overlaying his.

As this happened some spirits escaped Sonic's body as they assumed forms of the gods that were the ancient echidna's in anthropomorphic form.

"You were never real echidna's you were gods no wonder you took me out for generations." Enerjak growled.

"You are a stain upon this planet and you will be turned to dust forgotten by everyone and everything." Sonic said alongside the gods as they walked forward.

Enerjak became quickly desperate and began throwing Chao's energy balls at him with Sonic effortlessly dodging all of them using his afterimages to confuse the weakened demigod until he stood over Enerjak pinning him down onto the ground as the spirits returned to Sonic's body.

"Its sad its come to this brother but you killed many of my friends justice had to come eventually." Sonic said in his own voice.

"Heh well I guess my time had to have come I accept my fate I have no regret." Enerjak smirked.

Sonic grabbed Enerjak's as his powers coursed through Enerjak's body as the demigod was reduced to dust leaving an amulet on the ground which Sonic picked up seeing Enerjak's soul within knowing that someone would try and abuse this power Sonic crushed the amulet with his bare hand releasing the soul to the spirit world for good as he saw the good Enerjak reunite with his wife Aurora-Le as they both bowed to Sonic before disappearing.

"You are free Enerjak...the evil is no more." Sonic finished.

Sonic sat down as he felt tired till he lay down on the ground breathing heavily laughing as he remembered that his battle was finally over. Eggman watching this teared up a little as he wiped it he noticed his body was crumbling and gave a content smile.

"I hope you make it back home Sonic have a good life my old nemesis." Doctor Eggman said his final words with a smile.

He faded away as his location was detected by the Freedom Fighters aircraft which Rotor picked up immediately and informed everyone but Sally raised her hand looking at Rotor as she gave him a look that told him they needed to land.

 **(Epilogue)**

Sonic sat back up as his Chao's form didn't disappear with the entity remaining within himself he breathed a sigh of relief from the exhausting battle and the fatigue of using such a powerful form.

"Sonic its time for you to return home we can give you more time but you need to make back to your own timeline." The spirits said.

"I know guys don't worry about it but you can return your power now." Sonic suggested.

As he mentioned that the entity left Sonic as it faded into the air with Sonic noticing his body was like it was when he was in his present time and felt much more healthier than he did before.

"Dad!" Alicia called.

Sonic turned around seeing his daughter run towards him hugging him crying in tears of joy laughing as everyone else ran towards Sonic which he noticed especially Sally who was crying a bit.

"Look Sal I'm sorry for everything thats happened..." Sonic said.

But before he could finish he was embraced by her as he was in shock but heard the sniffles and whimpers coming from her.

"Its okay you have saved everyone you could and I'm so happy you did what you could." She sobbed.

He returned the hug as the Freedom Fighters look on with satisfied looks on their faces.

"We have the location of the vortex Sonic so you can return back home and prevent any of this from occurring in the new timeline." Rotor said.

Alicia felt uneasy hearing that but Sonic smiled and walked forward.

"Don't worry I'll make sure everything is set in stone Rotor and I guess the Egghead kicked the bucket huh." Sonic said that last part with some sadness.

"Come we have no time to waste thankfully when you exited super state the emeralds didn't fly away so we can gather them and get the portal working." Rotor said with his old enthusiasm returning.

Sonic grinned but he stumbled a bit being caught by Sally as he looked up seeing his girlfriend giving him a warming smile to him as he laughed sounding exhausted as she helped him to the ship and into the bedrooms placing him on it.

"Get some rest you deserve it we'll be leaving in 10 minutes at the most." Sally commented.

Before she left Sonic grabbed her hand using his thumb in a circular motion smiling at her as she returned the smile before he let go.

"I missed you Sal." He finished before succumbing to sleep.

Sally felt comfortable knowing Sonic never lost his love for her and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room she turned her head back his sleeping body before leaving.

"I missed you too my hero."

* * *

That's it folks the battle over the final chapter will be the conclusion finishing this story that took me a while to finish but I appreciate every single one of you for taking the time to read my story but one more to close off this one journey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'll see you all just round the corner.

* * *

Chapter 15: Epilogue


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N) The finale is here folks its time for our hero of Mobius to return home to his timeline so join me for this finale, without further ado lets finish this.

 **EDIT 26/01/2020: I decided to make this the last chapter for this Sonic story and cancelled my Doomsday story so this will be the finale so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets do this.**

Chapter 15: Epilogue

Sonic was fast asleep on the bed he didn't feel the ship raising from the ground as the whole team managed to recover the Chaos Emeralds they embarked onto the location which Eggman left behind before he passed away which was near the Oil Ocean Zone and Chemical Plant Zone which explains how he was able to keep all the energy he needed to survive with what time he had.

"We are approaching the base now peoples everyone prepare yourselves with a bit of a rough landing." Rotor said over the intercom.

Sonic flinched at the loud noise and woke up rubbing his eyes adjusting the light as he saw Sally waking up from the other bed and smiled at her as she groaned sitting up as her eyes saw Sonic sitting there waiting for her to adjust to the light.

"Guess its time for you to go soon," Sally said rather disappointed.

"Yeah but it means returning home and fixing the future for the better," Sonic said smiling.

His smile was infectious to Sally it assured her that everything would be alright and after the defeat of Enerjak that smile was reassuring remembering fond memories of the hedgehog before his apparent death.

"Mom, Dad we've landed everyone has to leave now." Alicia came in quickly.

"Give me a minute honey I'm still trying to wake up," Sally said rubbing her eyes again.

"Well she's right Sal no time like the present let's go, Alicia," Sonic said returning to his energetic self.

"I'm too old for this." Sally groaned.

Alicia laughed as all of them left the room walking outside seeing the whole area was abandoned with an underground entrance hidden away until Eggman's passing exposed its entrance which everyone walked up to with Rotor pressing on a few buttons releasing the door mechanism as the rusty doors opened up with a loud creak showing a small hanger bay with Eggman's old hovercraft damaged slightly gathering dust and rusting up.

"Man I still can't believe that the Broker was the Doc himself what made him change his tone?" Knuckles asked.

"When he realised that his body was unstable and unable to live even if he returned to the present time he succumbed to the power more than I have so maybe he thought he could help others as his final wish," Sonic replied.

"Sonic a word for a moment," Rotor called.

Sonic nodded and walked over noticing Rotor had a slight concerning look on his face.

"So I managed to get a good look at the Doc's files and it says that the vortex is rigged to send the person back 10 minutes after the last great war I have no idea if it will affect you but that means Eggman won't exist no more." Rotor explained.

"Despite his change of heart its for the best and we'll take the risk I'll make sure we have a brighter future if I don't have a lot of time left," Sonic replied.

Rotor smiled seeing Sonic acting so grown up having missed his blue friend.

"Well, I got to go power the machine up, use the time to say your farewells." Rotor finished.

Sonic nodded and looked around seeing everyone admire the technology on display with many types of equipment that could help them thrive for many years to come that was however if they could use it by the time Sonic returns home.

"Looks like its almost time for you to return home Sonic," Sally said.

"I know I'm sorry," Sonic replied.

"Don't be it means I can see you again and you can help raise Alicia properly." Sally sniffed.

"Don't cry Sal just smile for me okay?" He asked.

Sally couldn't hold it any more and kissed Sonic catching the eye of his friends as they saw him return the kiss with Alicia turning her head away in embarrassment but after a bit looked at the two as she hugged Sonic tightly knowing she would see her father again in another timeline, a better timeline.

"Okay everyone it appears that the vortex is ready to be used," Rotor called out.

Sonic walked up to the door where the Vortex led and turned around letting a small tear from his eye as he had his hand on the door.

"I can't believe I'll miss you guys," Sonic said.

"You'll see us again no worries." Knuckles reassured.

"You will Sonic I love you," Sally said stifling a sob.

"Yeah I love you too Sal, see you on the other side." Sonic finished.

He entered the room as he slowly approached the vortex as his memory flashed back to his fight with Eggman and Metal Sonic to when he was severely injured and blasted 25 years into the future, everything led up to this one moment and before Sonic stepped in he turned around looking at everyone and raised his hand in victory which everyone followed as they said their farewells. Sonic was content and he entered the vortex as the world around him faded away in bright white light as the timeline disappeared.

 **(Present Time, Mobius)**

Sonic fell out of the vortex as he gathered his bearings he saw it was the same one that was destroyed when the battlefield imploded because of the shockwave of the vortex explosion yet there it was Rotor's theory was correct he was sent a bit forward in time 10 minutes in fact and he felt like he was normal again no feeling like he was being drained or being held back, he was free as a super-fast hedgehog could be.

"I'm finally home," Sonic said to himself smiling.

He made his way out of the crevasse as he saw numerous planes fly over the battlefield spreading red smoke through the air in the direction that he knew was leading to the main city and he breathed in and out as he prepared to explain everything that has occurred in the small amount of time he was presumed dead.

"Well, no time like the present," Sonic said to himself again.

In the city the statue of Sonic was erected in the centre of the city as Sally with her friends watch it being positioned upwards with the ropes detaching as soon as the statue was in a safe position, all she could do was sob as she saw his grin on the statue as Elias hugged his sister who dug herself into her brothers arms and chest.

"Let's go, Sally," Elias said quietly.

She nodded and both of them started to walk towards the castle as the townspeople made a path for them to walk through but then a loud sonic boom was heard in the distance as the whole town fell silent as Sonic was standing by the castle walls as everyone gasped and cried out seeing the blue hero stand there trying to hold in his tears as he saw Sally, his Sally once again.

"S-Sonic?" Sally said in disbelief.

"How on earth?" Elias said.

Sally loosened her grip on her brother and ran towards Sonic laughing and crying at the same time with Sonic doing the same till they both were standing in front of each other.

"Sally I'm sorry I can explain everything," Sonic said in worry.

"Shut up just shut up please." Sally sobbed.

She threw herself into Sonic's arms as he held her tightly but not hard so that it would hurt the baby that was growing inside her, he still remembered that Alicia was going to be in the world soon.

"I know you are pregnant Sally and I know its mine," Sonic said.

Sally's eyes widened, how the hell did he know she wondered but remembered that Sonic was going to explain everything.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner before the battle." Sally sobbed.

"It's okay I understand with everything that's happened before," Sonic replied.

"So my eyes don't deceive me you survived the blast but you haven't a scratch on you," Elias commented.

Sonic laughed at his comment but now he was going to have to explain a super long story.

"I'll tell you everything." Sonic finished.

 **(After the explanation)**

"Wait so you were sent 25 years into the future?!" Elias exclaimed.

"I was that's how I know everything, the pregnancy and our kid's gender and name and the fate of every one of the future but I had to fight a hard battle against Enerjak to return home we must find his amulet and destroy it for good otherwise our future looks bleak," Sonic explained.

"I may be able to help you with that." Knuckles said in the distance.

"Knuckles... it's good to see you with both eyes." Sonic joked.

Knuckles looked confused but was interrupted by Tails flying in excited to see Sonic again, the hedgehog felt his heart sank knowing his little brother was back.

"Sonic I heard everything I'm so happy you survived I can't believe it I..." Tails excitingly said.

He was interrupted by Sonic hugging Tails much to the surprise of the two-tailed fox as Sonic released the grip tears were visible in his eyes.

"Its good to see you again little bro." Sonic sniffed.

Everyone in the room smiled especially after all Sonic's been through.

"Anyway back to the Enerjak thing I managed to find the amulet that he's been using to store his soul in and rumour is that Naugus is making a return." Knuckles explained.

"Naugus will be easily defeated if we recruit more people to our side leave it to me Knuckles I know everything and everyone." Sonic finished.

Sonic was about to leave but was stopped by Sally who held his hand.

"Be safe please." She pleaded.

"I will be Sal I love you," Sonic said quietly.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips which made her blush a little but couldn't say I love you back considering the blue hedgehog was gone quicker than you could say chilli dog.

 **(Dark Brotherhood Hideout)**

Sonic stood outside as he awaiting an audience with Dimitri and Lien-Da as the two of them left the hideout Sonic was surrounded by numerous members but was unfazed by the numbers.

"So it's true you really can't die." Lien-Da joked.

"Lien-Da I come in hopes that you can help me in a battle soon against Ixis Naugus." Sonic offered.

"Hmm that wizard is a pain in my butt but why should I help an enemy?" She asked.

"Because if you do I can get you a date with Shadow," Sonic suggested earning a blush from the echidna.

"How on earth did you know I like him," Lien-Da exclaimed.

Sonic then explained his story to the entire Dark Brotherhood which intrigued Dimitri and Lien-Da especially about the possibility of her having a daughter with the ultimate lifeform.

"That's about it now can I get some help we can also offer you seclusion with new lives that too," Sonic said off-hand.

"We should accept Lien-Da you have been meaning to retire and maybe this can be your chance." Dimitri agreed.

Lien-Da walked up to the hedgehog putting her hand out and the two of them shook hands agreeing to this agreement and sealing the fate of Luci-Da's life in the world as if Sonic could feel it from his bones.

 **(Echidna Shrine)**

After the agreements, Sonic joined Knuckles and Julie-Su as they walked through the massive dungeon as Sonic saw the ruins where a being would fight the greatest evil and reflected on his battle against Dark Enerjak and smiled until they approached a big door.

"Here it is Sonic are you sure you want to do this alone?" Julie-Su asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm certain just some personal business here," Sonic replied making her a bit nervous.

Knuckles used his Chao's powers to open up the locks as Sonic entered in the doors shut almost immediately to prevent Enerjak's spirit from escaping the room.

"So we meet again gramps." Sonic taunted.

"Sonic the Hedgehog I remember the other timeline don't think you will beat me next time." Enerjak's disembodied voice echoed through the room.

"No battle will be done here or ever you are being cleansed," Sonic said as he laid out a ritual mat.

"What are you doing!" Enerjak yelled as Sonic grabbed his amulet.

"Sweet dreams," Sonic said coldly.

Sonic smashed the amulet down on the ground and put his hands quickly on the mat as a bright light shone from it containing Enerjak's spirit as the red energy quickly became a healthy blue colour as Sonic released the spirit as it was joined by another most likely Aurora-Le as they both disappeared most likely returning to peace forever.

"Rest in peace," Sonic said exhausted.

With the demigod destroyed and Naugus not providing much of a threat at this point especially with his failed experiments, Sonic knew that he has sealed the fate of Mobius and fell back laughing to himself exhausted as Knuckles and Julie-Su entered to pick him up noticing his goofy grin seeing that he has succeeded in his mission.

 **(Two Days Later)**

Thanks to the prior knowledge of Naugus' base of operations Sonic exposed the wizards location and the Freedom Fighters initiated an assault on the fortress and while Naugus put up a struggle no casualties were confirmed and the whole mission was a complete success with everyone celebrating hours later with the Dark Brotherhood celebrating alongside the rest of the Mobians.

"So Shadow you agreed that if I beat more robots than you, you'd go on a date with Lien-Da over there." Sonic bantered.

"I took out more than you Sonic so I decline," Shadow grunted.

"You sure cause I saw you take out 42 I took out the same amount alongside three titan bots and 10 small minions so that's 55 there," Sonic said with a goofy grin.

Shadow grumbled as he put his drink down and walked over to Lien-Da as Sonic took an accomplished drink seeing Lien-Da gleam at Shadow asking her out and when he wasn't looking Sonic gave her a thumbs-up as he walked away bumping into the D'Coolettes.

"Gosh its amazing to see you guys again how you been?" Sonic asked.

"We've been quite well Sonic it's Magnifique to see you again," Antoine said giving the hedgehog a handshake.

"I've never seen Sally girl happier in her life Sonic treat her right you 'ear?" Bunnie jokingly threatened.

Sonic laughed until he noticed Sally standing over the balcony and placed his drink down and made his way to the castle waving his two friends goodbye as he saw everyone having a blast celebrating a new age of peace.

"The parties down there Sal." Sonic joked hugging her from behind.

"I'm feeling a bit unwell so I'm going to hold back a bit." She replied.

"Understandable Lil' Alicia is acting up again." Sonic joked making Sally giggle.

Sonic held her hands as Sally rested her head against the blue hedgehog's shoulder to feel more comfortable.

"I'm finally home after all this time I never thought it would feel this good," Sonic said in disbelief about the whole thing.

"You brought peace back with you too and a better life for our daughter," Sally replied.

Sonic put his hand on Sally's stomach and saw a small image going through his mind of him and Sally looking over a crib with happy looks on their faces, it was weird but heartwarming.

"I did didn't I. Well let's hope this peace lasts long enough so we can live good lives together," Sonic said.

"What are you saying Sonic?" Sally smiled.

"I'm saying will you be my wife?" Sonic proposed.

"Of course I will you stupid oaf." She laughed hugging him.

"I love you." They said in unison.

And just like that a new era is born and everything seemed right with the world, our hero managed to return home to his family and fulfilled his promise to the future incarnations of his friends to create this new future even for the sake of Dr Eggman who was responsible for this mess in the first place, but enough about that tale for now.

 **(60 years into the future)**

An old book closed as an old chipmunk smiled at a hedgehog boy smiling at the story as he lay in his bed she pecked him on the head as she stood up only for her dress to be tugged upon by the young boy.

"Grandma, what happens next?" He asked.

"Oh dear, that's a story for another time, it's late and I think you should sleep," She said.

"Okay grandma, goodnight, grandma," He said as he tucked himself in.

"Goodnight Maurice," She finished as she turned his light off.

She made her way downstairs slowly holding a candle which she blew out as she got closer to the fireplace as she looked at the book again which had Sonic sitting with Sally next to a tree, she got up and made her way outside making her way up a small hill as the very same tree stood proudly as a grave laid underneath it with his name as a tear went down her face but not sadness but joy that she could have lived a happy life with the man she loved.

"Rest well...my prince,"

Every story has to end either way that's how the world works but in a world, among universes, anything can be possible, a world of nothing but cyborgs? A world where there are galactic heroes or a hero from the wild west, this story is finished but the story never ends...

* * *

I wanted to have a bit of an ending that lends itself open to interpretation as I want to do more Sonic stories but if you read my edit I'm done with this Sonic and I want to move into different stories involving the blue hedgehog and this is the end of one of them.

I hope you stick around for some more and I'll see you all soon.

* * *

FIN


End file.
